


Love You, Bro

by ToRenjunWithLove



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: All Hail Lee Donghyuck, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Character Development, Denial of Feelings, Doyoung and Renjun are brothers, Dreamies are the Young bros of everyone, Enemies to Lovers, Family Feels, Feelings Realization, Jaehyun is not as bad as you think, Knotting, Lee Jeno is Whipped, Light Angst, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Porn with Feelings, Renjun is Jealous, Scent Marking, Scenting, according to Renjun they are enemies, renjun is oblivious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 24,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27116429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToRenjunWithLove/pseuds/ToRenjunWithLove
Summary: Doyoung and Renjun are brothers.Actually, they are half-brothers. But they love each other so much that they don’t mind only sharing one parent, biologically speaking. Unfortunately, one day, their parents decided to take different paths, separating them.Years later, Renjun is given the chance to go back to his brother's side again. What Renjun doesn’t expect is that his place had already been taken. His brother took under his wing someone else and replaced him.The menace even lives under the same roof.Once Renjun hears that everyone acknowledges Jeno as Doyoung’s younger brother, which he is not, Renjun decides to get rid off him.Jeno is an alpha.Renjun, an omega.And Doyoung, jealous.“Be a good boy for me,” Renjun whispers as his hips keep rubbing against Jeno's tight. Jeno is panting “help me. Help me, alpha.”Renjun thinks he'll make Jeno go away and have fun meantime. Renjun's plans don't include that while he has Jeno’s knot on his hand and the taste of Jeno’s cock on his mouth, Jeno will confess that he loves him. The worst of all, that Renjun will want to say that he loves him back.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno
Comments: 39
Kudos: 205





	1. How many brothers do you have?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, so... here you have. Another addition to the noren/jenren tag...  
> So... what if Renjun and Doyoung are brothers? But there is Jeno, who is also a brother for Doyoung?
> 
> Hope you like it. First time doing this -smut- (which comes later. But comes... like Renjun would...and Jeno... and maybe someone else)
> 
> Sorry if there is any mistake. English is not my first language nor I have a beta.
> 
> STREAM FROM HOME and then, comeback and read this. Or keep STREAMING AS YOU READ.

“Junnie!” Doyoung called from the entrance, but Renjun didn't turn back -stridently going up the stairs. Once he reached his room, he closed the door twice, for dramatic effect, making the thud echo.

Renjun jumped on his bed. His uniform wrinkled as he tossed himself on it. Soon after, his door was opened, and he cursed internally that the lock does not ever work.

“Huang Renjun, I haven’t finished talking” Doyoung yelled walking towards him. Renjun took one of the pillows on his bed and tried to cover his head. He tried because Doyoung had snitched it from his hands.

Renjun tried to tug it back, but Doyoung was stronger. Doyoung didn't notice how harsh the action was until some of the seams of the fabric ripped.

Renjun growled hurting his throat. Doyoung growled back. Renjun felt his chest heave rapidly as his hands were on fists trying to retain his anger. He was kneeling on his bed as Doyoung stood a stretch-of-arms away.

“Why Jeno can go and I can’t?” Renjun spited feeling his body tremble.

Doyoung’s nostrils flared and he rolled his eyes. “Stop acting like a brat.”

Renjun’s jaw tightened, he even grinned his teeth. “Why Jeno can go and I can’t?” He repeated eyes fixed on his brother’s ones.

Doyoung frowned. Both brothers shared the same expression making them look so alike.

“ _Because he is an alpha_ ”.

Renjun groaned looking for one of the teddy bears he hadn’t knock off his bed the moment he landed on it to throw it at Doyoung.

“Look, Junnie-” Doyoung approached trying to hold his shoulders but stopped once Renjun with a ‘Winnie The Pooh’ plushy threatened him. Doyoung wet his lips as Renjun remained still on that defensive position- “Almost all of the them are alphas. I can’t take you there. It’s dangerous. You know it”.

“But you’ll be there. And I won’t get close to them. I-I’ll remain with… the team".

"Most of them are alphas"

"Hendery" Renjun recalled quickly. "Hendery’s a beta”

Now, Doyoung was the one who groaned “He likes you. No.”

Renjun whined. He lost strength on his legs sitting on his heels “It’s not my fault that you decided to be on the soccer team that is 90 percent full of hormonal alphas”

 _And that those three remaining betas_ -apart from Doyoung- _that conform the team have tried to ask me out on a date_ , Renjun wanted to add.

Curse his pretty face and round ass. Well, not really.

“You won’t go. That’s the end of the discussion”

Renjun whined again.

“But-” Before he could talk again, Doyoung cut him.

“Why do you even want to go? You don’t know anyone else but the team. And you don't even like half of them. The last time I took you with them, you wanted to come back not even an hour there.”

Renjun wanted to protest but, Doyoung was right.

“Is it because Jeno is going, right?” And Renjun was caught red-handed. Doyoung put his hands on his hips as Renjun opened and closed his mouth unable to argue “You… kid” Doyoung scoffed “Jeno is coming because he will be applying for the team next year. It’s for him to get to know his future seniors.”

“I want to apply for the team too” Doyoung stared at him for a couple of seconds, silent.

“Really?” Renjun blushed, ashamed by the blunt lie. “You who hate to sweat?” Yes, not even in a million years Huang Renjun will do any sport for fun... or without payment. "Are you even sure you will be studying on the country next year?"

Renjun didn't want to keep confronting his brother, so he took the Winnie The Pooh bear and covered his face. Then, he laid on the bed.

“Renjun” Doyoung called again. Renjun responded turning, giving his back to his brother. He scrunched himself trying to provoke pity on him. It almost worked, almost “Huang Renjun, I won’t take you there. End of discussion.”

Being completely honest, it was not like Renjun wanted to go that party. It wasn’t like there wasn’t a party every week that the social butterfly that Doyoung was wasn’t invited to, but…

Yes, Renjun admitted, he was acting like a kid.

He heard Doyoung sigh probably still standing on the middle of the room.

Yes, it made him feel guilty. He made his brother stressed over a silly thing.

Renjun turned ready to apologize to Doyoung, but the words died at the tip of his tongue as he saw - _the one and only_ \- Lee Jeno standing under the door frame.

Renjun frowned as Jeno’s eyes, that looked as the ones of a deer caught on the headlines, connected with his. Jeno averted the cold sight Renjun gave him.

Doyoung noticed the exchange and sighed again.

“What happened, Jeno?” Renjun was too busy staring coldly at Jeno that he wasn’t able to roll his eyes hearing his brother's sweet tone of voice.

“Renjun-” Jeno started. Renjun contained the growl he wanted to release, angry of just hearing his name on Jeno’s lips-” forgot this on the car”.

Jeno was carrying his bag pack. He was holding it against his chest.

Doyoung turned towards his brother, an eyebrow raised, and now, Renjun was the one who averted his eyes. Embarrassed.

“Aren’t you gonna say thank you at least?” Renjun pouted, even more embarrassed.

Silence.

Doyoung sighed for the umpteenth time and passed his fingers through his hair. He left without saying any other word. Seconds later, the front door was opened and closed.

Renjun felt really bad making his brother angry, but…

“I won’t go,” Jeno, who was still standing on the door, still hugging Renjun’s bag pack against his chest, said. Renjun remained quiet. His eyes were still glued to the floor “I won’t go to the party. Don’t worry. I… I won’t go”. Renjun closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

“Whatever,” he muttered between his teeth as he laid back on his bed with his back turned to Jeno now.

Renjun pressed the soft toy against his chest as he could still feel Jeno on the door waiting to say something else.

Jeno entered the room and Renjun hold his breath. He quietly left Renjun’s bag pack next to his desk and exited the room. He even closed Renjun’s door remembering how much Renjun disliked it being left opened.

Renjun heard Jeno’s faint steps on the hall. Renjun turned on his bed, laying facing the ceiling the moment Jeno entered his own room.

-

Kim Doyoung and Huang Renjun are brothers. Both share the same father. They do not share the same last name because the divorce had been kind of nasty and his mother had made him took her last name the moment his father and his brother left China. It hadn’t been a fond memory for Renjun, being a six-year-old, to see her mother cry telling him they won’t be seeing his father nor his brother anytime soon. It wasn’t like Renjun resented them for that, he understood actually that it had been for the best for his mother and father to split. They, now, could easily talk with each other through the phone with a smile talking about their children. However, Renjun was truly a little mad that Doyoung and him were separated. He remembers the first videocall he had with Doyoung in which both of them ended crying for more than half of the call saying how much they missed each other. They were inseparable and Renjun always hold on a high altar the image of his older brother. His happiest memory of summer is the one of Doyoung, fresh out of high school, deciding to spend his summer on China with him. Renjun spent glued to his brother the whole time hugging him and holding his hand. He had been fourteen back then and he bared his teeth the moment someone made fun of such attachment.

 _“It’s not my fault you don’t have a brother that loves you”._ It had been Renjun’s comment as one of his distant cousins laughed the fact that he was sitting on Doyoung’s lap as the older fed him dinner. It had been something that they used to do as kids, and since it was Renjun’s first summer after presenting as an omega, he didn’t mind the caresses of his brother. His omega was pleased by the attention his thoughtful beta brother gave him. No one loved him as much as Doyoung, Renjun was sure.

When Doyoung was on middle school, he and Renjun used to talk every day at least for an hour telling each other about their daily lives or any silly thing that happened. Once Doyoung entered high school, those daily calls happened twice a week. Although they didn’t talk every day, Doyoung shared everything to the point that Renjun could tell from memory every detail on Doyoung’s life as if he had been witnessed it on person. Things abruptly changed once Doyoung got into university. Mr. _I-am-part-of-half-of-the-clubs_ had barely time for himself. Renjun beamed in happiness with that fifteen-minute call every three weeks. He endured it since Doyoung had made the promise of moving to China once he finished his degree, but…

_“I’m sorry, Junnie. But there is this internship on America that will be really good for me. I can’t say no... I don't want to say no”_

Renjun was so heartbroken that he stopped answering Doyoung’s calls. He was happy about the bright future his brother was going to have, but… they were supposed to be together finally. So, it took three days of Renjun bawling his eyes out for Renjun’s mother to lose her patience.

_“What about you going to live with your brother in Korea? I can deal having you on the same continent at least. Finish high school there”_

Renjun wasn’t sure to leave his mother alone, but she had persuaded him telling that she will be okay with that if that meant Renjun wouldn’t be howling on the night as the ghost of a bride abandoned at the altar.

So, four months ago Renjun and his mother landed in Korea. His mother spent those first three weeks with him helping him to get adjusted, together with his father. Doyoung was so sorry but he had been busy on certain summer training camp, but Renjun wasn’t mad. They were finally on a same zip code. Doyoung ditched the last week of the camp and they, in a long time, had spent the four together.

Renjun was on the nineth cloud.

Unfortunately, things got complicated after only half an hour his mother was on her way back to China.

His father got a call announcing him that he got his long-awaited promotion, which was cool. It was nice, but he had to go abroad. Renjun was disappointed that he wasn’t going to be with his father, but… he was going to have Doyoung. He thought. Funny thing.

So, one week before the scholar year started, Doyoung and Renjun were leaving his father on the airport. Renjun was told a little too late, like ten minutes before leaving home for the airport, was that they were picking someone up.

_“His name is Jeno. I used to babysit him years ago. Since his dad and dad work together, we spent a lot of time together. His dad is going to Japan with dad too. It will be troublesome for Jeno to change schools now that he’s going on his last year. You'll like him, I’m sure. He’s the nicest person you will ever met. You have the same age. Even his birthday is exactly a month later than yours. That’s a coincidence of destiny. You'll like each other. You’ll be really good friends”._

Renjun could feel Jeno’s eyes on the back of his head the whole ride back to the house -Jeno’s dad and him had being waiting on the airport since they had been living on a hotel room because as soon as Jeno’s father had heard about the news of the promotion, he had canceled the contract of the apartment they used to live in. The three of them were going to live together for the next year. Jeno hadn’t been as nicest as Doyoung had told him he will be. He had blankly stared at Renjun as soon as they were face-to-face. Renjun extended his hand for a handshake but Jeno was completely frozen staring at him.

 _“He’s kinda shy. That’s all_ ”, Doyoung had awkwardly laughed patting Jeno’s shoulder for him to react.

Renjun thought that things were going to be alright considering the fact that his dad and Doyoung agreed that Jeno, an unmated no-blood-related hormonal young alpha, was going to live under the same roof of the pure lovely attractive treasure of their family. So, Renjun just thought Jeno was shy and not weird. Since they were on the same year, Doyoung had asked Jeno to tutor Renjun during that week before classes started. Jeno was… _gentle_. He was polite and spoke softly to Renjun. If Renjun cooked, Jeno was the nice enough to wash the dishes. He even took out the trash on the days Renjun’s turn were. His scent even was nice for Renjun. The only odd thing that Renjun had to complain, back then, it was that Jeno never saw him on the eyes and that he flinched when Renjun unintentionally brushed their fingers together when asking for Jeno’s explanation while doing certain exercise.

That was all, until the first day of class.

Renjun understood why Doyoung mentioned that Jeno exchanging school was going to be troublesome. Jeno was planning to get into the same university Doyoung was attending. The high school was a kind of associate/branch school of the university. Graduating from the high school will secure the acceptance on the university. The high school and the university were even next to each other.

So, long story short. Kim Doyoung was a legend, literally. A legend since he was the first beta captain of the soccer team since ever. Renjun was quite taken back since he never knew that Doyoung was athletic. The soccer team was the proudest thing on the university because they had been the unbeatable champions for the last three years. Since Doyoung was the captain of the pride of school, he was loved by everyone. A legend on the campus of the university and the halls of the high school.

Renjun had a smile on his lips the moment he noticed everyone’s eyes on him as Doyoung dropped him on the gate. Renjun noticed how everyone saw his older brother, and he was _proud_.

 _“Tell me if anything happens, okay?”_ Doyoung had asked as he tugged some hairs of Renjun behind his ear. Renjun was smiling and nodding feeling people gossip around them. _“Jeno and you will be on the same saloon so… Jeno, please. I trust Renjun on your hands”_ Renjun was going to say that he was the old enough to take care of himself- he was already eighteen-, but the P.E. teacher had spotted them and decided to say hi to Doyoung.

 _“Leaving your brother on his first day?”_ Mr. Oh asked Doyoung. Doyoung smiled ready to present Renjun to his ex-coach when the man patted Jeno’s back “ _You really need to work hard to be like your brother, Jeno. Even on his last year, he gave always his best. And look at him now. He’s going to follow your steps, Dongs. Rumor has it that Jeno will be the team’s captain this year”._

Renjun’s eye twitched hearing that Jeno was acknowledged as Doyoung’s brother. Doyoung quickly said that in fact Renjun -who had a distorted smile on his face- was his brother, but a bell ringing announcing the beginning of the day buried his words.

Renjun let it pass. Renjun had been always on China, so… how could that man know about his existence as the one and only younger brother of Doyoung? No one knew him. At that point, he didn't even care that Jeno did not correct the teacher. Renjun was sure that by the end of the week everyone will stop saying that foolishness.

As Doyoung had told him, Jeno and he shared the same saloon. Since he was the new student, everyone saw him with awe. His classmates asked him if he needed something or any help, and Renjun was so placed by the attention that did not noticed Jeno sliding to the back of the classroom and taking seat next to some boy with the nicest smile Renjun had ever seen.

Although Renjun liked the attention, he quickly followed Jeno’s familiar presence. Many people around him made him uncomfortable, so… he looked for Jeno. Jeno had his lips partially parted seeing Renjun made his way to sit close to the alpha, who for some reason seemed as he didn’t expect Renjun to do so.

 _“Didn’t Doyoung told you to take care of me?”_ Renjun whispered the louder enough for Jeno to hear. Renjun blushed. He was kinda scare of the new ambience, new school and new country, so since he had spent with Jeno the previous week, he had become a little used to the nice scent of the alpha. Something comforting.

 _“Oh,”_ the boy next to Jeno interfered as Jeno for some reason went silent. Renjun turned his attention to the boy _“So, you’re Doyoung’s brother?”_ He asked. Renjun though for a second that he saw a little of blush on Jeno’s cheeks, but he decided to concentrate his whole attention on the patch on the chest of the boy’s uniform. It had his name.

 _Nakamoto Jaemin_ , it read.

Renjun smiled at Jaemin and nodded. He was ready to present himself when someone bursted on the classroom.

“ _Yo! Doyoung’s brother”_ Renjun turned at the stranger calling for him. A boy a little taller than him walked straight to him. His hair was blond and the moles on his cheek formed a constellation. _“Why the heck Jaehyun spent the whole week plastering me about taking care of you?”_

Renjun frowned.

 _“Excuse me?”_ Renjun said confused. The boy, who had marched on his direction, had not had his eyes on Renjun. Renjun noticed because the moment he talked, the other turned his attention to him for the first time.

Jeno was already standing up.

 _“I’m sorry. But who is Jaehyun?”_ Renjun asked. Jung Donghyuck, it read the patch on his chest. Donghyuck frowned at him and ignored him, in order to talk with Jeno -who seemed anxious for some reason, as he wanted to drag Renjun to his side.

 _“Tell me, Jeno. Why on Earth does my brother want me to take care of you? He spent the whole weekend weeping his eyes that Doyoung was so busy with his young bro not paying attention to him that he came with the marvelous idea of me being your omega guardian angel for Doyoung to not be so worried about you. Jaehyun was like: please, be friendly with his brother. He needs friends”_ Jeno’s eyes jumped on Renjun and Renjun was busy frowning to the boy next to him. Omega. Donghyuck was also an omega _“Just admit that you asked your brother to tell mine that you wanted me to pay you attention”_ Jeno was busy staring at Renjun that it made Donghyuck turn his attention to Renjun.

 _“What are you still doing here, newbie. Want a photo?”_ And Donghyuck had the lack of manners to loudly sniff Renjun right there. Donghyuck frowned as he sensed his scent. _“Wait a minute-“_ Donghyuck was cut off by Jeno finally managing to drag Renjun behind him.

 _“What does this Jaehyun want with Doyoung?”_ Renjun asked to Jeno.

 _“Why do you care what my brother wants with him?”_ Donghyuck squinted his eyes trying to read the patch with his name, but Jeno covered him.

Renjun felt offended. _“I do care because this Jaehyun wants MY brother to pay attention to him”._

 _“What?”_ It wasn’t only Donghyuck the one who gasped at that statement.

The whole class was paying attention to their exchange.

Donghyuck’s eyes went from Jeno’s face to Renjun a couple of times.

Renjun pushed Jeno. Now, Jeno was behind him.

 _“You heard me. What does your brother want with mine? What kind of intentions does he have with Doyoung to want his attention?”_ Renjun demanded to know, hands on his hips. Donghyuck frowned, again, and ignored him again.

 _“How many brothers do you have?”_ Donghyuck asked Jeno. _“Jaehyun told me ‘Doyoung’s brother is starting school this week. Please, be befriend him if you ever loved me’. I thought he was referring to you which kinda was weird because you’ve been on the school for years. But he said Doyoung’s brother, so I though he referred to you, Jeno”_

And Renjun groaned.

 _“Doyoung only has one brother”_ Renjun stated feeling anger on his belly _“It’s me. Huang Renjun, it’s a pleasure”_ Renjun growled with a cold stare.

Donghyuck opened his mouth and closed it.

 _“Jeno. What happened?”_ One of their classmates mentioned.

_“Why does this omega say he’s the only brother of your brother?”_

_“Did you even know who is Doyoung, Lonjun?”_

And Renjun anger expanded to his chest ready to yell to all of those people, but Donghyuck laughed making him stop.

_“Gosh. You both have the same expression when you get mad. Doyoung always does that thing with the eyes when my brother scents him”_

_“That your brother does what?”_ And Donghyuck laughed again at the angered expression Renjun made. He passed an arm around his shoulders and declared that they were going to be best friends.

During the whole day Renjun kept repeating that in fact, he, Huang Renjun born in the year of the Dragoon, was in fact _THE_ Kim Doyoung’s younger brother, and not Jeno.

Renjun was so tired of repeating the same thing that he seriously considered on carrying a paper on his chest for the rest of the year saying: Huang Renjun, Doyoung’s brother. No, Jeno is not our brother.

Renjun was presented to Doyoung’s teammates that same Monday. Doyoung’s schedule allowed him to drop Renjun and Jeno at school and take them home. Well, the part of taking them home was more like: _Wait for me on the library until I’m done. I don’t want you to take the bus home._ Thing that Renjun didn’t complained about.

Renjun was a little upset to the fact that he, Renjun, had to be the one correcting people that referred Jeno as Doyoung’s brother. Jeno never said a thing, remaining quiet. Renjun wasn’t able to discuss his thoughts with Jeno because as soon as they reached the field -that Renjun had begged Jeno to take him the previous week—, the whole soccer team approached them. Well, they approached Jeno.

The whole team of alphas, scarce betas, and no omegas came to them. All of them greeted Jeno with smiles, hugs, fist-bumps, and hair-ruffles. As if Jeno was their beloved younger brother. Renjun was overwhelmed by the air full of sweat and scents.

_“Did you bring your boyfriend?”_

_“What a pretty thing you got there, Jen.”_

Out of instinct, Renjun hurried behind Jeno since the only known scent for him was Jeno’s.

_“Look at him. He’s so cute. Doyoung must like him a lot”_

_“Bet Doyoung has adopted him as his own brother by now”_

And that comment made Renjun forgot that he had a team and a half of alphas in front of him because he growled at the comment.

_“The little thing is mad. He looks like-“_

_“Please, stop”_ Jeno asked taking a step back making Renjun’s nose bump against the back of his head. Renjun lost balance. Not without taking a deep breath of Jeno’s scent first, he fell on the floor.

Half of the team, out of instinct and charmed by Renjun little yelp as he fell on his butt, rushed to help him. Now, Jeno was the one who growled.

 _“Don’t touch him,”_ Jeno warned. Thing Renjun considered quite stupid because he was way outnumbered by sweaty probably-full-of-adrenaline alphas.

 _“We won’t do anything to your omega, Jen,_ ” one of them said _“We respect you. Even more, since he is your boyfriend, we won’t be doing something to Doyoung’s brother’s boy”_ And the alpha was ready to touch Renjun’s arm to help him to stand up, but before Renjun could even correct that he wasn’t Jeno’s boyfriend, and most importantly, who he really was, he appeared.

 _“Get your hands off of my brother”_ Doyoung barked meters away. A man with dimples trailing behind him.

 _“Bro-?“_ The alpha didn’t finish the question because Renjun rushed towards his brother.

 _“Doyoung,”_ Renjun say hiding himself on his chest. Doyoung caught him on the air since Renjun launched himself on his arms.

 _“What the hell did you do to him?”_ Renjun was busy nuzzling brother’s neck with his scent since for some reason it stank as the dimpled alpha that kept staring at Renjun with a smile. Renjun glared at him and kept rubbing his face on Doyoung’s neck.

_“We didn’t-“_

_“I swear I didn’t touch him. Ask him. I didn’t touch him”_

Renjun supposed Doyoung was glaring at them because everyone went quiet.

 _“Jeno”_ Doyoung called.

_“Nothing happened, hyung. Renjun bumped on me. That’s why he fell. Sorry”_

Renjun, finally happy that his brother smelled like him now, left his arms. He was completely unaware at how the others were seeing him.

Doyoung sighed. He tamed some locks that Renjun had revolved on his effort to scent his brother. During that summer in which Doyoung was with him, Renjun got used to scenting him. As soon as Doyoung came back of that camp, Renjun made sure to have his brother smelling like him all time.

 _“I told you to take him to the library”_ Doyoung reproached. Jeno dropped his head.

 _“He asked me last week to bring him here. He wanted to see you playing. I shouldn’t. Sorry”_ Doyoung sighed, again.

 _“Junnie,”_ Renjun pouted, arms still holding on his brother’s waist _“what did I told you this morning?”_

 _“That you always wished to drop me on my first day of school once you learned how to drive?”_ Doyoung smiled at the comment. His gummy smile appeared.

_“No, Junnie. I-“_

_“Is he really your brother?”_ Someone commented, rudely interrupting. Renjun almost snapped his own neck trying to see who dared to question it.

_“Wasn’t Jeno your brother?”_

_“What about Jeno?”_

_“How many brothers do you have?”_

Renjun was ready to yell to all of them that he was the one and only brother, but Doyoung interceded to the shower of questions that were thrown.

 _“Both are my brothers,_ ” Renjun felt like something kicked his guts _“Renjun is my biological brother. No, I’m not going to give details of why you haven’t meet him before. He’s my little brother. I was the one who was on guard during the whole night watching him slept on his first night as a newborn. I love him. I’ll give everything to protect him from anything and for him to be happy”_ Renjun would have hugged him overwhelmed by the words, but Doyoung slipped from his grasp. He went close to Jeno _“Jeno is also my little brother. He’s someone as special as Renjun no matter what. The life gave him to me, and I’ll protect him too. I love him as much as I love Renjun. He’s my brother too”_ Doyoung added his thumb circling on Jeno’s nape.

Everyone cooed at the sweet scene, but Renjun.

Jeno’s eye-smile, that Renjun didn’t know exist until that moment, dropped as Renjun was frowning at him.

That night, at home, Renjun understood a couple of things.

Jeno was the enemy.

Doyoung said that he loved them both, but… it wasn’t like that. Doyoung chose to love Jeno because who knows why. It was Doyoung’s choice. But Renjun was not. Renjun was the child he had been handled as a kid and told to take care of. Doyoung did not decide to take care of Renjun, he was supposed to. 

Renjun didn’t doubt of Doyoung’s love. He was sure his brother loved him, but… Jeno was winning. Right? 

It maybe the fact that Renjun was dizzy from having classes on his second language and using it the whole day that couldn’t think straight, but he was sure that something was fishy with Jeno. By Wednesday, Renjun decided, half-carried by Donghyuck’s advice, that Jeno in fact had been trying to steal Doyoung from him. To proclaim him as Doyoung’s brother. And Renjun wasn’t going to allow it.

 _“You say he can’t even look into your eyes when you are together. It must be guilt… or resentment that you fucked his plans”_ Donghyuck told him. And Renjun decided to accept that because it must be anger towards Jeno that his heart beat so fast feeling his scent so close.

Yep, that.

-

It had been fourth months since Renjun started to live in Korea. It was supposed to be the time of his life because he was with Doyoung again, but Lee Jeno was spoiling his plans.

It’s Friday night and Renjun is splayed over the biggest couch on the living room, the TV in front of him. He is bored zapping through all the channels not seeing a thing.

“Chose something, _Junnie_ ” Renjun growns, again. He is tired to correct Jaehyun that he, in fact, is not allowed to call him _Junnie_.

_“Just the people who love me can call me like that”_

That’s why he told him months ago, but no. When does Jaehyun do something that anyone but Doyoung tells him to do? Never.

Renjun stops on a sports channel. It’s golf season “Shouldn’t have been better if you waited for Doyoung _AT_ the party?” Renjun asked glaring at Jaehyun on the two-seat couch next to him.

“Doyoung’s my ride” Renjun squinted his eyes.

“You took a taxi here,” he decided to point out. Jaehyun cleared his throat, ignoring him.

“Put a movie or something. Jeno for sure is bored of seeing five seconds of every channel. Right, Jen?” Jeno, who barely fit on the single-seat couch of the room, didn’t say a thing. Eyes glued to the screen displaying the trophies of the tournament “ _Whipped_ ” Jaehyun whispered. Jeno stood up quickly.

“I’m gonna bring more” Jeno said rushing to the kitchen with a half-filled bowl of chips. The chips that only Renjun had been munching because no one but him liked the sour-cream flavor. Jeno ate them because there was no other flavor on the house. Renjun only allowed that flavor to be bought.

Renjun was finally paying attention to the TV when the annoying voice of Jaehyun interrupted.

“Doyoung told me you made Jeno don’t go to the party”

“I didn’t” Renjun hissed changing the channel once more.

Jaehyun laughed. “Yeah, sure.”

“Doyoung didn’t want me to go. He wanted to take Jeno there”

“It is because the party is for the president the soccer association of universities of the city? The soccer association that Jeno one day will be part of?”

Renjun rolled his eyes.

“Don’t be jealous. Doyoung wouldn’t be able to shoo all of the boys gloring at you tonight. He doesn’t want someone to take advantage of you”

“I’m not an idiot”

“You are _so naïve_ , Junnie. That’s the issue”

“I’m not-“

The sound of steps going down the stairs hushed them. Renjun pouted, still on the act that he was mad at his brother.

Jaehyun grinned at him but soon after stood up as Doyoung was ready to go.

“You look beautiful tonight” Both brothers rolled their eyes at the same time.

“Okay” Doyoung cleared his throat at Jaehyun’s comment. Renjun keep changing the channels.

“Renjun. I’m going now” Renjun remained silent “Please, Renjun” Renjun keep changing the channels. Doyoung sighed and went in front of the TV. Renjun groaned, again “Stop this, Renjun. It’s been enough” Renjun pretended to not hear him “Jeno really wanted to go. You know? He’s only staying because of you”.

Did Renjun feel guilty? Just a bit. Just a bit but no one will ever know.

“ _Jeno this. Jeno that._ You only care about him” Renjun muttered. Doyoung heard him.

“I care about you. I actually care more about you. That’s why I’m not taking you out tonight. Jeno can defend himself, but you…”

“Useless omega. I know”

“That’s not what I-“

“Go” Doyoung didn’t move. Renjun had his eyes on his hands, unable to see him on his eyes.

“I love you, Junnie”

_Oh, low blow_

Renjun filled his cheeks with air, pouting. Doyoung shook his head at his antics.

Jeno finally appeared carrying the bowl of chips. He stood there with his glasses slipped on the bridge of nose and his pajamas.

Doyoung opened his mouth ready to ask Jeno once again if he was sure he wanted to stay, but Jeno guessed what Doyoung was going to ask him and quickly shook his head. He barely moved his head signaling Renjun on the couch making Doyoung nod.

“I’ll come around 3, okay?” Renjun kept pretending he didn’t hear him.

“Isn’t that too early, hyung?” Renjun rolled his eyes, again, at Jaehyun’s comment. As Doyoung was on his way to the door, Renjun kneeled on the couch turning towards him.

“ _Youngie_ ,” Renjun sweet called from there “Don’t forget to turn on your localization” It was a thing Doyoung always asked Renjun to do when he was out. Afraid of Renjun getting lost or worst. Renjun didn’t have a problem about that, he didn’t mind at all because he just spend time at Donghyuck’s house, or out with him so… he didn’t mind. Since Renjun did it for Doyoung, he asked the same in return.

“It’s on now, Junnie” He said. Renjun nodded and put his hands on his face making a childish expression. He pressed his cheeks with his fists making his lips puff up. 

“3 o'clock, Right? Not even a minute more?” He batted his eyelashes and Doyoung nodded. A smile now on his face.

“Not even a minute more” Doyoung promised and Renjun giggled. Jaehyun was glaring at him from Doyoung’s back.

“Bye” Doyoung said.

“Take care. Drive safely. It’s okay if you left Jaehyun on a ditch. Hyuck won’t mind” Doyoung smiled and left. Jaehyun, who was the last to go out, sticked his tongue out to Renjun who mirrored him.

The door was locked and seconds later, Doyoung’s car had already moved from the front of the house.

Renjun kept staring at the door.

Jeno left a soft laugh out of his lips.

Renjun turned towards him.

The smile on Jeno's face disappeared and soon after, he averted Renjun’s eyes.

Renjun looked at him accusingly but remained quiet.

“Here. Choose whatever you want,” Renjun said offering him the control of the TV.

“Thank you,” Jeno softly said passing Renjun the whole bowl of the chips as he took seat on the small couch there.

Yes, Renjun admitted that he felt guilty making Jeno remain on the house. But Renjun decided to blame it on part of Jeno’s gentle nature. He could have just gone but… _Jeno was too nice._

“You are the naïve one here” Renjun said out loud without noticing. Jeno turned towards him.

“What?” Renjun felt embarrassed. He quickly stood up, pushed the bowl of chips on Jeno’s lap, and rushed out.

“Bathroom,” Renjun lied not leaving time for Jeno to say anything else.

Renjun ended on his room laying on his bed. It was almost 10 p.m. Jeno for sure was still waiting for him to return in front of the TV, but… Renjun didn’t feel like going back.

Yes, it was guilt.

Renjun’s phone vibrated on his chest.

do it

It was Donghyuck. It was Donghyuck telling Renjun to come to his house.

Doyoung’s going to kill me. Not Jeno

Donghyuck answered immediately.

didn’t you say that Doyoung always leaves you on his care when he’s out?

which it’s weird ‘coz you have the same age and you’re the older one

oh, yes. A L P H A 🤮

Renjun laughed.

my point is there

if you disappear, it’ll be jeno’s fault 😎

Renjun sighed.

Doyoung will have a heart attack once he doesn’t find me here. And once they know I went to yours, Jaehyun will kill you for making Doyoung scared.

Jeno is also downstairs.

Next to the door.

So… nope

No, I won’t jump out of the window.

Donghyuck stopped typing.

Renjun noticed the clock marking ten past ten.

question

🤔

Donghyuck sent.

in scale of 1 to 10

if Doyoung found jeno dicking you down

how mad he would get?

jun?

junnie????

Renjun????????

L

O

N

J

U

N

Donghyuck called at the lack of answer.

“Don’t even dare to say that out loud” Renjun yelled-whispered on the phone.

Donghyuck snorted.

“I was kidding- Wait. So… will you let Jeno do you?”

“Hyuck” Renjun warned.

“What?” Donghyuck was enjoying that “I’ll let Jeno do me if he asked”

Renjun choked.

“Wi-Will you?”

The devil of Donghyuck remained silent for a bit.

“Will you let… Jeno… do you?” _Oh_ , Donghyuck had him on his hands.

“Yes. Let’s be honest. He’s hot” Renjun was now quiet “You, hoe. I knew you liked him”

“I-I don’t like Jeno” And Renjun regret that he had almost screamed that.

Donghyuck laughed. “You didn’t deny he was hot. Did you?”

_Okay, Jeno was hot._

“You like him”

“I don’t”

“You do,” Donghyuck singsong.

“I hate him”

“Sleep with him then”

“What? That’s not-”

“If you hate him, you’ll want him out of your house right? Right, Junnie?” Renjun didn’t dare to affirm that, but… _yes?_ “Look, Renjun. We all know how much Doyoung hates if someone tries to even touch you. Aren’t you banned of going to his practices if you’re not going with Jeno? Hasn’t he threatened the whole soccer team to even talk to you?”

“Yes,” Renjun said tiny.

“Jeno can be the softest person ever, but by the end of the day… he is an alpha. An alpha with a big cock ready to tear you up”

“Hyuck,” Renjun yelped.

“No matter how much Doyoung loves him. Once he finds out that he touched you. He’s doomed”

“… but he doesn’t have nowhere else to go. His dad-“

“You like him.” Renjun groaned “You know very well that the whole soccer team likes him. Trust me, Mark will convince Sicheng to let him live with them on that small room once Doyoung kicks him out.”

“I didn’t say I’ll… do it”

“You like him”

“I-“

“If you hate him so much, you will sleep with him. You won’t be sleeping with him because you like him. You will be sleeping with Jeno because you want to rid off of him. That makes senses. Doesn’t it?”

“Hyuck, look-“

“You’re the one who always complains about him stealing your brother. You say you don’t want him there anymore. I’m giving you a solution.”

“It’s not that easy”.

“It is. It is once his dick is up”

“I-“

“Or is it because you’re still a virgin?” Renjun thrown one of his pillows into his face. He then screamed there. He didn’t notice he had pressed the icon of speakers. “Oh. My. Gosh. I bet Jeno will even made it sweeter for you. Flowers. Candles. _Oh_ , I bet if you told him to stop he will. Renjun. Renjun My omega. _Mine_. _Mine_ ” Renjun panicked as Donghyuck started to moan on the phone.

Renjun cut the call.

yo! pick up the phone

junnieeeeeeee

ok

got it

you like him

Renjun took a deep breath.

Even if I wanted to do it, Jeno isn’t interested on me in that way.

Renjun believed it will stop Donghyuck, but no.

eye- 👁

“See? You say you wanted that. Supposition. But you considered it. And if you didn’t want it, you would have dropped the topic off. It bugs you. You want him. You’re hiding your attraction for him on that childish fight over your brother” Donghyuck was ready to type that but decided to it was not the better option “Sorry, Junnie. But as the good friend I am, I have to do what is better for you”

scent him

Donghyuck sent.

the best way to know if someone is attracted to you is to scent him.

if he doesn’t like you, he’ll push you away. if he lets you, he’ll sleep with you. you sleep with him and Doyoung kicks him out. if he doesn’t let you scent him, i’ll run over him. we’ll blame it that i’m still learning to drive.

make your choice, Junnie

“Or you admit your feeling towards him. Or you are the idiot enough to follow my advice”

Okay. I’ll do it.

“This bitch,” Donghyuck cursed as Renjun answer as soon as he read the message. 

It was 11:30 p.m. the moment Renjun decided to get out of his room. He quietly went down the stairs. For some reason, Renjun’s heart was beating fast.

Of course, it was beating fast.

“You’re doing this because Doyoung and you, Renjun. You don’t like him. Wanna be happy being only Doyoung and you again? Do it”. He cheered himself up entering the living room.

His heart crunched itself seeing that in fact, Jeno remained as he had left him hours ago. The fool had fallen asleep on the small couch hugging the TV control and the bowl of chips.

Renjun repressed himself for smiling at Jeno for having his eyeglasses on his mouth.

Renjun turned off the light and located himself in front of Jeno.

Jeno was a heavy sleeper. The heavy enough for Renjun to take the bowl and the control off. He even managed to take his glasses off.

Renjun was already sitting on Jeno’s lap the moment he stirred awake.

Renjun hold his breath.

Jeno was half-asleep disoriented the moment he felt someone cup his face. His first reaction was to push the object in front of him far, but the moment he tried to stand up Renjun wrapped his arms on his neck and his legs around his waist making him froze on his spot. Half sitting on the couch with Renjun holding on him. It had been Renjun’s scent what fully awoke him.

“What are you-?” Renjun tensed his grasp pressing himself closer to Jeno. Their noses bumped against each other’s.

Renjun gulped.

“I’m sorry,” Rejun started “about this week. I’m really sorry, Jeno. I knew how much you wanted to go and… I didn’t let you. Sorry”

Jeno frowned.

“Okay, don’t worry. I… don’t mind. But… why are you on… me?” It sounded strangled. Renjun oppressed the grin of satisfaction he wanted to release.

Renjun blushed. Jeno stared at the TV on their side still on and then back at Renjun still on his lap, eyes on him. He, for a moment, thought that he was dreaming.

Jeno waited for the answer.

“I want us to get closer” Jeno opened his mouth, really confused “I’ve not been the nicest to you… and it’s my fault solely. I-I know how much Doyoung loves you” His throat was oppressing itself. But he fought to word out that “I don’t to upset him anymore. I want us to be friends. To get close to each other”

Jeno squinted his eyes, frowning again.

“Do… Do you want us… to get closer?”

Jeno looked so clueless. _Perfect_.

Renjun nodded and smiled at him. Jeno, unconsciously, smiled back.

Renjun’s heart jumped on his ribcage.

“But, that… doesn’t…?”

Renjun tried to push himself up because he had been slipping off Jeno’s lap. The couch was too small for how Renjun planned it to happen.

Renjun tried to move his legs, still locked on Jeno’s waist to kneel bracketing Jeno’s hips, but… no.

Renjun lose balance dragging Jeno out of the couch.

Renjun praised himself. It was almost as how he planned it, even better. Jeno was the one kneeling on the floor, Renjun still on his lap.

Renjun felt Jeno tense.

Too close.

The hands of Jeno had ended on his ass.

 _Perfect_.

And… nice.

Jeno was ready to ask if he was okay, but noticing where is hands were, he froze.

“Let me scent you” Jeno, unconsciously, gripped his ass. His whole body reacted to the request. Renjun, unconsciously, opened his legs more. He wasn’t wearing any underwear. Renjun’s dick was pressed against Jeno’s lower part of his abdomen with only their pajamas on between. Sure, Jeno felt it. Both blushed.

Renjun stared at Jeno.

Jeno stared at Renjun.

There was something spicy.

And something sweet.

Renjun noticed he was the sweet thing. His slick.

 _Oh_.

Renjun’s chest heaved.

“Let me scent you,” Renjun repeated.

Donghyuck recommended him to play a bit with himself to make his scent stronger. Renjun had refused, but since circumstances happened, he decided to take advantage of it. He stirred up from Jeno’s lap as a drop of his slick rolled down his rim spotting his pajama pants, it tickled him a bit.

Jeno’s hands softly fell from his ass. He kept staring at him, blankly.

_“Jeno can be the softest person ever, but by the end of the day… he is an alpha. An alpha with a big cock ready to tear you up”_

The thought of something like that happening was… it truly never appeared on his mind. Yes, Jeno was an alpha and he an omega, but… in the last months of having meeting him, he never thought-

Renjun never actually felt attracted to anyone. No matter what. Even when Donghyuck kissed him in front of the public attending the match of their brothers. _Nothing_. 

And now… he felt Jeno’s skin getting hotter and his insides tickling.

Being completely honest, Jeno was attractive. He smelled good. And Renjun only complained about him feeling bothered of his presence when Doyoung was close or when they were at school. But alone, in the house. Never.

Another drop of slick went out.

Renjun feel something twitch close to his ass, where his ass was pressed.

Renjun reacted first. Renjun was used to scenting his brother, even Donghyuck that time when his heat was close -yes, they became that close after a week of meeting each other-, but… this was different.

Renjun’s nose trailed down from Jeno’s ear, through his jaw, part of his neck, until reaching the juncture of his neck and shoulder, were his scent gland was. And… woah.

‘ _Alpha_ ,’ his omega moaned on his mind.

Renjun won’t admit having sniffed one of Jeno’s jackets last week but… it smelled even better from the source.

So raw.

So enchanting.

Renjun did the opposite he was supposed to do. He started snuggling himself on there. He, scenting himself on Jeno’s.

Jeno’s back collided with the couch as Renjun was pressing himself even closer. That made Jeno go back to his senses. That and Renjun’s tongue licking on his neck.

He pushed the omega. The omega whined.

“Renjun, no” Renjun seemed dazzled for a couple of seconds. Cheeks reds and pupils dilated.

“Hmh?”

“I don’t… Please, get out of me” Renjun seemed confused for a couple of seconds.

“What? No” Renjun shook his head “No, let me scent you”

Jeno managed to stop him. Nose bumping with his cheek.

Jeno felt himself on Renjun.

 _Oh_.

“Stop that. Renjun. This is not-“

“I want to get closer to you” Renjun’s eyes were hypnotizing “Scenting creates bonds. I want us to… be close”

Well, that was true. Everyone knew that. But…

“You don’t want that? You don’t want to be close to me, Jeno?”

Jeno stared at him, once more.

“… for Doyoung?” Renjun blinked, confused at question, for a couple of seconds.

“Yes,” he said on a higher pitch than his usual.

Renjun gulped. Expectant. And little confused himself.

“We should get closer because of Doyoung” Renjun whispered with his fingers tugging some strands of Jeno’s hair. Chest pressed flat against Jeno’s. Goosebumps over his body. Anxious to get back to Jeno’s neck.

 _“You are the naïve one here”,_ he remembers saying to Jeno earlier that night.

“Okay. I want… us to… get closer” Jeno, in his usual gentle tone, said to him.

Renjun only nodded.

Jeno nodded too.

Jeno bared his neck for him.

Renjun got wetter, for the lack of a better word.

 _“You’ll get rid of him and have some fun meantime. Enjoy it”_ Donghyuck’s words echoed on his mind.

And Renjun was really having some fun, leaving some love bites on Jeno’s neck completely forgetting why he was doing that on first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, thank Donghyuck  
> Mostly.
> 
> Wish me luck in school for the next chapter to come soon. Like really, wish me luck. I need it. Seriously.
> 
> Any comment or kudo will make me happy. Like... extremely happy.
> 
> I really hope this story will bring you a little of happiness...  
> :)
> 
> ( Just in case you came from my other history, the one of... noren being friends "too friendly", I will write a second part, but wait. It got angstier for some reason. Sad, but sexy (; )


	2. The sound of a whistle reached their ears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, it’s been a while.  
> School. You can help me to burn it down because it’s making me… cry.  
> Well, here you have.  
> This Monster, written with capital M (pun intended that you will later understand -no, it’s not that funny), chapter was way larger than I could ever imagined so… I swear I'm trying my best but the English spelling is a nightmare and... typos
> 
> IMPORTANT!!!!!
> 
> I wanted to warn you that there is a scene that can be triggering for some. If you are familiar with ABO, there is this thing when you corner an omega. It is something abusive and someone makes certain offensive remarks. I thought it could be triggering for some, nothing bad happens (not in this household), but… just in case. I marked it with this (+) when it started. You can skip it, go directly to the end notes. This (-) is where the thing finishes. I will put a resumen at the end so you won't get lost and feel alright.
> 
> So... here you have. The end notes also have a tiny spoiler for the next chapter.

Renjun laid on his back, facing the ceiling. His legs stuck out of the bed on purpose. As a way of entertainment, he was dangling them in the air.

It made him look adorable.

The door opened, making Renjun stop automatically and prop up on his elbows, half-sitting-half-lying on bed.

‘ _Took you long enough,’_ he wanted to say but the words died at the tip of his tongue as a shirtless Jeno stood still under the doorframe.

Something bubbled inside Renjun’s tummy.

Jeno was flexing the muscles of his arms and his abdomen as he had been drying his wet black hair with a towel.

Renjun gulped.

Lee Jeno blessed the world by deciding to use his sweatpants a little lower -just a centimeter above where sinful thoughts bloomed.

Renjun remained quiet. Jeno decided to cover his chest with the towel, eyes wide opened as the ones of a deer caught in the headlights.

Renjun repressed the urge to roll his eyes.

_‘I’ve been sneaking into your room for the past week and a half and you dare to act surprised. You even dare to cover yourself as if I haven’t already seen you without a shirt before… well, you don’t know that I’ve done so… but… well.’_

Jeno was still at the door.

“Come,” Renjun patted the spot on the bed next to him “you’ll get cold”.

Renjun bit the inside of his cheeks to stop the grin on his face seeing Jeno closing the door behind him and walking towards him. He followed his command immediately. But, he didn’t sit next to Renjun

“You… are on my clothes,” Jeno said standing in front of Renjun. Renjun dug his teeth even harder on the flesh of his cheeks as Jeno, unconsciously, standing in front of Renjun, made his belly button align at the same height with Renjun’s nose. Renjun calculated that the distance between his mouth and the place where Jeno’s happy trail, if he had one which he unfortunately didn’t have, was supposed to be less than thirty centimeters away. Jeno only needed to take one step closer and done, but… no.

Renjun looked at him from below, through his eyelashes. And, in that moment, Jeno noticed he had miscalculated the distance between them since he wasn’t using his eyeglasses. Jeno gulped.

Jeno tried to take a step back but Renjun caught him by his wrist.

“Were you going to use this sweater?” Renjun asked as if he hadn’t suspected that beforehand -after sniffing the sweater noticing that it was clean out of the laundry basket and that Jeno had probably forgotten it on his bed when he went to shower.

“Yes. I was-” Jeno went silent as Renjun took off the sweater, flashing a little the skin on his belly as his shirt lifted a bit.

“Sorry. I was a little cold”. Renjun extended the sweater towards him, the knuckles of his hand brushing the skin of his abdomen. It tickled.

“Don’t… worry,” Jeno said, wanting to add that it had not been necessary for Renjun to take it off if he was cold. The most logical thing to say was supposed to be that Renjun could have gone to his own room to put on his own clothes if he felt cold, but as Renjun stared at him through his eyelashes and brown eyes, Jeno decided to not point it out. He couldn’t say a thing, actually.

“Didn’t you say you were going to use it?” Renjun tilted his head to a side as he kept dangling his legs. Renjun’s omega shrieked inside him as the alpha put the sweater on him silently. The sweater that the omega made sure to taint with his scent, as a way to mark his property.

But Jeno was no longer shirtless.

Renjun pouted.

Jeno’s nose tickled, feeling Renjun’s scent on him.

“I told you that I wanted you to scent me,” Renjun reprimanded.

Jeno averted his eyes.

“Sorry. I-I sweat a lot during practice. I was stinking”.

Renjun pouted more prominently.

_Soccer players and their stupid soccer practices._

“You didn’t stink,” Renjun remained pouting “You don’t smell bad. Never said that” Renjun was honest. He always had to stick his head out of the window the days Doyoung dropped Jaehyun home after practice.

 _“For goodness’ sake. Put your head back inside the car at this moment. Huang Renjun, you’ll get beheaded”._ Doyoung told him a hand on the steering wheel and the other trying to grab Renjun’s shirt collar.

 _“Doyoungie-hyung”_ Donghyuck called from the backseat, fingers pinching the bridge of his nose. _“If only you could smell my brother, I assure you- Ught- I even as his family can’t stand it”._ Doyoung, as a beta, couldn’t feel any scent.

Jeno’s scent was only… stronger when he sweat. Spicer. Richer. Enchanting.

Such a shame whenever Jeno decided to take a shower.

Renjun stared at Jeno. Jeno’s eyes still jumped on everywhere but him. He was blushing.

_Perfect._

“Next time. Okay?” Jeno, slowly, connected their eyes again. Jeno wet his lips with the tip of his tongue. Renjun became impatient and promised himself that next time for sure he will make Jeno scent him. He truly missed his smell.

The first night in which his plan started; he had fallen asleep in Jeno's arms. He woke up the next morning in his room feeling dizzy and disoriented. He thought that he had dreamed about being on Jeno’s lap, nestling on the alpha and lullabying himself with his scent, but as soon as he came to his senses, he noticed the faint scent of Jeno on him and something dry where his ass cheeks meet. He rushed out of his room and went downstairs to the kitchen hearing voices from there. The purple marks on Jeno’s neck and the faint blush on his face were all that Renjun needed to know it was not another wet dream of Renjun. Not this time. After fifteen minutes of convincing Doyoung that Jeno seemed to suffer from urticaria, Renjun cornered the alpha against the door of his room once they were left alone.

 _“I promise you next time I won’t leave marks… easy to spot. And I won’t fall asleep either. But your scent is really comforting and… it was like… it got me drunk”_ Renjun winked at him and kissed his cheek. Being true to his word, he no longer left marks on places that couldn’t be covered by clothes nor he fell asleep. He wasn’t sure how he fell asleep with his member, half-hard, pressed against Jeno’s hip bone and teeth dug on Jeno’s neck. He blamed it on a drowsiness caused by eating too many potato chips… and the first time he let himself enjoy Jeno’s scent without fearing getting caught.

“Come,” Renjun invited once more, tugging Jeno’s wrist. Renjun wondered if all alphas were like Jeno. Letting the omega do all work. He had to sit Jeno on the edge of the bed and straddle himself on Jeno’s lap. Jeno just let Renjun do as he wished. Which Renjun liked, being honest.

Renjun felt Jeno tremble as his nose ghosted over the skin on his neck. Renjun giggled as Jeno tensed because he decided to blow his breath under Jeno’s ear.

“You know. Scenting is a way to help us. As an omega or alpha when something is not right… it gives us comfort. This is supposed to help you to relax, but it seems that you don’t like it. You became so… nervous. I noticed it” Renjun whispered lips brushing against Jeno’s ear shell. “Am I not doing it right?” The faux innocence on his voice made Jeno’s heartbeat increase, Renjun supposed since his hand was on his chest monitoring Jeno’s reaction

“No… it’s-”

“Or is that you don’t like my scent?” Renjun sounded so scandalized pushing himself far from Jeno. Yes, he was dramatic. He, then, pretended to try to jump out Jeno’s lap feeling ashamed that his scent was not appealing for the alpha. Scents were really a delicate topic. Jeno engulfed his arms around his waist immobilizing him.

“No. No. You smell nice. I like it. I like it a lot”

Renjun omega purred. Yes, as a cat.

“Really? You like it?” Yes, Renjun wanted to taste the affirmation again.

Jeno’s cheeks colored. He nodded. Renjun smiled, retrieving just enough to rest his head against Jeno’s shoulder. Eyes fixated on him. Ass pressed on his lap.

“Tell me what is wrong, then” Renjun urged, his hand leaving Jeno’s chest and making his way to the alpha’s face. Renjun’s thumb caressed his right cheek “Tell me what you like. I’ll do whatever you want. I want to make you… feel good”.

Jeno gulped.

Renjun left a soft laugh escape his lips and raised his head from his shoulder. He stood up just to relocate himself more comfortably in between Jeno. He kneeled, pressing his body against Jeno. His left knee ghosting the juncture inbetween Jeno’s legs. Yes, a small movement and Jeno was doomed. Renjun put his arms around Jeno’s neck.

“Was practice hard?” Renjun asked, invading Jeno’s personal space. His nose bumping against Jeno’s. Jeno did nothing to push him far.

The inter-something-high school level-tournament of soccer was ending next week. It was not a surprise for anyone that their school classified to the final.

 _“It’s on their blood. Doyoung’s brother is the captain. Of course, they will be the champions this year”._ It had been someone's comment last week that Renjun heard as the match ended. Yes, he had been dragged to the other side of the city to see the match after his classes ended. He growled at the comment but as soon as Jeno came to the parking lot -being praised by his teammates and coach-, Renjun rushed and hugged him congratulating him for the win.

 _“I cheered for you the whole game. I’m so happy for you. You deserve it, Jeno,”_ Renjun had purred on his chest. Yes, even Doyoung’s jaw ended on the floor seeing that public demonstration of affection. _“I always do the same for you, brother. What is better than a hug to celebrate a victory?”_ It had been his response as Doyoung decided to ask since when Renjun was rooting for his own high school soccer team when he had proclaimed the prior weekend to have his eyes plucked out rather than watch a 90-minute match. 

Jeno now spent his afternoons training for that so anticipated final.

_Soccer players and their stupid soccer practices for their stupid tournaments._

Renjun had to wait for Jeno in the library until he was done. The extra hours of training had been going for the last two weeks.

Everyone had high expectations for him. Which meant pressure for Jeno and Jeno being drained out after practice. Renjun blamed the tournament for why he wasn’t progressing on his plan. He did everything in his power for the last two weeks but nothing. The highest attempt he had made was to bluntly grind his ass against Jeno’s crotch last Wednesday. Yes, as soon as they were at home and alone, Renjun pushed Jeno flat on his bed sitting right on his lap. As Jeno seemed to let Renjun do all the work, Renjun, who lacked experience, decided to learn a couple of new things on the internet. Making click here and there, he discovered how funny things can go if you put some pressure on the right place. He knew what he was doing. He had practiced with a pillow some other night. It had worked. It had made him “happy”. Just happy… not pleased nor released. Not that happy, but enough. The pillow had been too soft. But Jeno’s abdomen was hard. Muscled. But Renjun wasn’t looking for a hard abdomen.

 _“It’s a massage. Close your eyes”_ , the excuse of scenting using the glands on his wrists as he rubbed Jeno’s temple was what he gave. Five minutes rubbing himself on Jeno and he wasn’t getting hard made Renjun doubt his own appeal. Until Jeno snored, having fallen asleep.

Yes, he was tired. So tired because what kind of alpha who has an omega pressed against his dick doesn’t do anything at all?

“It’s getting hard on you, right? The final and all” Renjun genuinely asked, seeing the dark bags under Jeno’s eyes. The alpha closed his eyes and tilted. Renjun’s heart jumped on his ribcage, thinking for a second Jeno was going to place his lips against his, but the only things that touched each other were their foreheads. Renjun didn’t notice at which moment he had tilted towards Jeno.

“Sorry. I-“ Jeno sighed making his hot breath hit Renjun’s lips. Renjun shivered “I like this” His eyes sleepily opened. Renjun noticed by the proximity how puffy they had been and kinda red, lack of sleep “It’s not that I dislike your scent and it’s not like you are doing something wrong. I mean… I-I have never scented someone nor I’ve been scented so… I-I don’t know” Renjun cracked a little smile “It feels good. It makes me feel good, but…”

“You are going to do alright the day of the game. Don’t worry. You are going to win, Mr. Captain”

Jeno giggled at the nickname. He moved, being now the one resting his head on Renjun’s shoulder.

Yes, Jeno’s scent was uneasy. Renjun felt it.

Renjun’s hand moved to Jeno’s nape. His thumb caressed the skin.

Winning does not only mean winning a cup and showing it off at parents' meetings. It meant that Jeno was for sure going to be accepted into the university he wanted and secure a position on the soccer team. The next super start. The next legend. The next Kim Doyoung.

“Take a deep breath” Renjun whispered. Jeno released a throaty sound showing confusion, not understanding the sudden command “Take a deep breath. It’ll help you” And Renjun didn’t let Jeno question anything else as he released his pheromones.

Not the ones that assure you sexy times, but the ones you use to calm someone down. The ones that will help someone you consider dear to relax and feel protected. Jeno moved automatically, his alpha part taking control, burying his face on Renjun’s neck.

It was unfortunate that Doyoung couldn’t feel scents because Renjun had been bathing him with them ever since. Renjun wasn’t just clingy towards his brother to show off, he clung onto him in order to protect him with his scent. Renjun saw it that way. Renjun nuzzling his face on his neck had most of the time the purpose of leaving his scent around Doyoung as a shield to cheer him up and make him know that he had Renjun to count on. But since betas couldn’t feel any smell, Renjun just relied on the words he said to him. But Jeno was an alpha. An alpha who could fully enjoy the comforting scent of Renjun and knew well what Renjun was doing.

“It tickles” Renjun laughed as Jeno’s chapped lips graced over his neck. Renjun heard Jeno take two deep inhalations before moving from his hideout on Renjun’s glands.

Jeno’s eyes are on him. Dilated.

Renjun felt his chest heave against his.

“Better?” Jeno stared at him in silence for two beats of his heart.

“… yeah. Thank you”

Renjun sighed.

“Trust yourself. You’ll do well in the match. Don’t worry” And before Jeno could do something, Renjun backed away, taking two steps away from Jeno still sitting at the edge of his bed.

Nope… today was another fruitless day.

Not that Renjun minded at all.

Was he still planning to get rid of Jeno?

Yes.

Did he just comfort said boy?

Yes.

Why?

It was because, as Renjun reflected with Jeno nosing on his neck, a stressed and tired Jeno caused a flat and useless Jeno’s dick so… it in some way affected his plans. And, in addition, Doyoung’s mid-term exams were happening that week and fulfilling his plans could cause an over stressed Doyoung and… nope.

Once the tournament and Doyoung’s exams were over, Renjun was going to strip Jeno from that bastardly acquired false Doyoung’s brotherly bound and proclaim himself as the one and only worthy brother.

“Take a nap. You need it” Renjun added turning on his heels. He took a deep breath and proceeded to leave the room.

No fun today, but that doesn't mean he wouldn’t do anything meantime. He was going to keep practicing with the pillow. Riding it as a replacement.

As Renjun reached the door, this was suddenly opened, almost smashing his face.

Doyoung.

“Here you are”

For some reason, electricity ran over the air.

Renjun stiffened on the place.

Doyoung frowned as his eyes jumped from his brother to a forgot-how-to-breath Jeno on his bed. Before the question he wanted to make could be delivered, a voice coming from the phone on his ear interrupted him.

“Yes, I found him”, he said to the phone. He, then, offered the phone to Renjun “Mom has been calling you. But you didn’t answer your phone, so she called me” Doyoung told his brother. 

Renjun frowned picking the phone. Yes, he had forgotten it in his room. 

By mom, Doyoung referred to Renjun’s biological mother. Renjun had never met Doyoung’s mother. He only knows that she has a gummy smile that Doyoung inherited. Yep, that’s all.

Renjun closed his eyes and Doyoung, two steps of distance between them, could heard their mother -yes, he considered her his mother too because he asked her for advice when needed and she considered him a son too because every year until now, and many to come, she kept sending him red envelopes on New Year’s festivities– shout at Renjun.

“Sorry. Sorry. I didn’t-” Renjun apologized but cut himself mid sentence. And Doyoung witnessed the color on Renjun’s face disappear and his eyes open wide as plates “What? Is it today?” It was a rhetorical question, for himself, although his eyes were focused on his brother. Renjun shrieked as a wounded animal and soon after rushed out of the room babbling apologies on the phone.

Doyoung sighed as he saw his brother run on the hall before disappearing inside his room.

“I can’t believe he forgot it” He told that to himself.

“Hmn?” Doyoung turned to see a confused Jeno on his bed. He hadn’t understood anything since all of the exchange had been on Renjun’s mother tongue.

Doyoung shook his head. He was ready to explain the situation to Jeno, but he remembered that something was odd.

“So…?” Doyoung asked, from the doorframe “What was Renjun doing here?”

Jeno gulped.

“He…” Jeno scratched the skin on his neck. Right where Renjun had left a big and nasty purple mark weeks ago. Jeno had contemplated it every day, every morning and night until it unfortunately faded.

“I‘ve noticed you got kinda closer these days” Doyoung mentioned as Jeno remained quiet “Is he picking on you again? Do I need to talk to him?”

Jeno snickered.

_No, it’s no longer like that._

Doyoung raised an eyebrow, truly confused.

“He came to told me not to worry so much about the game”

Doyoung processed the words. No, Renjun had not threatened Jeno. No, it wasn’t an insult. No, it had no double meaning.

 _Woah_.

“Did he really tell you that?”

Jeno nodded and smiled. The crescents on his eyes appeared.

Doyoung sighed, again.

”It was time for the kid to warm up with you. I’m glad to see you both like that. Together”

Jeno felt something squeeze his guts.

“Relaying on each other. I knew you will click together”

“… yeah”. His voice faltered, but Doyoung didn’t notice it. He smiled, proud. His little brother was finally growing up, in maturity at least.

“Renjun is right. Don’t worry, you will do well” Doyoung associated the strangled smile that Jeno gave him with the pressure of the upcoming tournament and nothing else. Doyoung thought Jeno was really stressed for that only “Rest. You’ve been training so hard these days. My exams end in two days and I’ll help you with practice. Not going to leave _my boy_ alone with that. I’m not your older brother for nothing”

Jeno nodded hearing Doyoung’s sweet talk. Nothing but brotherly love assurances. As Doyoung kept telling him to rest and take care of himself, Jeno didn’t notice his eyes falling on the floor. 

Unable to see Doyoung straight on the eyes, for some reason.

.·-· · ·-·.

Donghyuck was born in summer. Reason why he was not fond of other seasons. He hated winter. It was always so cold. He didn’t dislike fall that much, but the temperature was dropping so much lately.

He shivered.

It didn’t help that the bleachers, next to the high school field, in which he and Renjun were sitting at the moment were not cushioned. The thin fabric of his uniform pants was the only barrier between his skin and the cold metal of the bleachers. He was sure his ass was getting blue. Omegas weren’t also that fond of the cold. For some reason alphas were always warm and more resistant to it.

The sound of a whistle reached his ears.

In the field, there was half of the university team “tutoring” the high school team. The final was happening in about eight days.

 _So exciting,_ Donghyuck sarcastically mocked inside his head.

The only reason he found himself watching the practice was because his stupid brother decided to help Doyoung helping the high school team. Doyoung always dropped Jaehyun home, and since Donghyuck didn’t feel like taking the bus home, he waited. And he had Renjun, also waiting for the practice to end. Donghyuck sighed seeing his brother kick the ball and aim it straight to the stomach of the goalkeeper. He had tried to show some kids how to kick a penalty. The goalkeeper fell on his knees. Jaehyun first checked that Doyoung hadn’t seen what he did, he hadn’t, before rushing to see the kid.

“Sicheng”, Jaehyun called. The unofficial medical aid, he was studying to become a nurse.

Donghyuck turned to his side, remembering, as he saw Sicheng, about a message Yangyang, a friend of his, had sent him during lunch time.

“The Chinese confraternity is throwing a party by the end of the month”, Renjun didn’t say anything. Eyes fixed on the court. He had been hugging his legs against his chest as he frowned. “Hey, I’m talking to you” Donghyuck called but Renjun was still quiet and immobile. Donghyuck turned his head to the court to check what Renjun was seeing. Doyoung and Jeno were on the corner of the field practicing between them both. Doyoung helped Jeno with his shots.

“Stop being sulky” Donghyuck sing-songed “Let alphas and his ball games be”.

Renjun retained the frown on his face. His lips pursed.

Donghyuck tilted, poking Renjun’s cheek with his finger. But Renjun didn’t do anything. He didn’t react at all.

Donghyuck frowned too.

“ _Ya_ , it’s just them practicing. Why are you so mad?”

Renjun sighed. “It’s not that”

“Then what?”

Donghyuck poked Renjun’s cheek again, but he just sighed again.

Donghyuck noticed that the frown on Renjun’s face was not the usual murder look he gave when Jeno and Doyoung were laughing with each other. It was a different frown, for the lack of a better explanation. It was… worry? Frustration? Longingness?

“Injunnie…” Donghyuck called.

Before he could voice out a question, Renjun stopped hugging his legs, eyes leaving the field. Immediately, Donghyuck only felt Renjun on his lap and now hugging him.

“I know you are mad at Doyoung helping Jeno, but you know that it’s the final. And you now all of that pride. And since they are captains and that, but once it’s over we’ll continue with the plan to get rid of Jeno”

Renjun didn’t say a thing.

Donghyuck couldn’t comprehend the situation. He was confused, so he decided to do the most logical thing to look for an answer. He started sniffing Renjun.

“It’s not your heat. What’s going on, _baby_?”

Renjun didn’t say a thing.

Donghyuck hugged him. He started patting Renjun’s back. Now that he recalled, Renjun had been kinda weird for the last few days. Not as enthusiastic as always.

He could smell something different on Renjun. As he said, no heat but… it seemed that something was bothering his friend. He didn’t ask but decided to hold tight the omega on his arms. It will probably go away soon.

Renjun hid his face on Donghyuck’s neck.

Probably the cold. The last few days have been cold. Yes, maybe that was upsetting Renjun.

Donghyuck hummed a song, lullabying Renjun. Probably twenty more minutes before the practice was done. Donghyuck kept lullabying Renjun on his chest as his eyes fell again on the court. Well, not exactly there. Donghyuck’s omega senses made him alert for some reason. Said reason was the piercing gaze of someone.

Jeno had his eyes on them. 

It seems that Jaehyun had hit the goalkeeper really hard that half of the people there were surrounding the poor kid still on the floor. Jeno was on the same corner, but alone. Doyoung, at the other side, was tugging his brother’s ear telling him to watch his strength with the kids. The ball was still next to his feet. Jeno’s eyes fixed on them. By the distance, Donghyuck was not sure if Jeno was making eye contact with him or staring directly at Renjun in his arms.

Donghyuck remained quiet, feeling Renjun shivering on his arms.

.·-· · ·-·.

_“Jeno, wait”_ Jeno froze there, one leg out of the car and his hand on the handle of the door. He had turned his head to see Doyoung on the driver seat.

“ _Yes, hyung?”_

Doyoung had wetted his lips with the tip of his tongue _“Do you know if there is something wrong?”_ Jeno had quickly understood what Doyoung implied. _‘Is there something wrong with Renjun?’_

Since a couple of days ago, Rejun had not made his usual daily fuzz with Jeno to get the front seat. He had gone to the back seat, plugged his earphones and sat silent the whole ride. It had not been a matter of concern because there were days in which he had been moody and Doyoung and Jeno understood not to bother him, but… it had been almost a week of such weird behavior. As soon as they were back home, he just locked himself in his room.

It was… unusual.

 _“Don’t know”,_ Jeno had answered. Doyoung’s eyes went outside and Jeno had turned his head to the same direction Doyoung was seeing. Renjun making his way inside the school. Renjun had not even said goodbye to his brother leaving the car. No hug, no rubbing his face on him, nothing.

_“Please, keep an eye on him”_

Jeno recalled the events of that morning as he saw Renjun and Donghyuck on the bleachers. Renjun was hugging Donghyuck. By the distance, Jeno was not sure if Renjun was trembling.

The practice was yet to finish.

Jeno wondered if Renjun was tired as it seemed that he was snuggling on Donghyuck ready to go to sleep. He had seen Renjun do so before.

Jeno’s body moved on his own accord as he took two steps towards the bleachers.

The sound of a whistle reached his ears.

The coach was calling them. His eyes remained on the hand of Donghyuck patting Renjun’s back for a couple of seconds, before he ran to gather with his teammates.

.·-· · ·-·.

Jeno recalled hearing that Sundays were meant to be spent with family. And it was something that during the past years he had been experiencing thanks to Doyoung. Sundays were the days in which Doyoung invited people over to have lunch. It was usual that Doyoung and his father were the ones in charge of the kitchen. The guests usually consisted of friends of Doyoung. At least once, every member of the soccer team had been invited. Even the coach. Jeno had been included on the list of guests around the time when he started assisting middle school. There hadn’t been a Sunday in which he and his father had not spent on the Kim household for years. Even with his father abroad, Doyoung kept the tradition.

This Sunday, there were not a lot of people, but the most frequent guests.

“Good. Keep going”, Yuta, Jaemin’s older brother, told them as they successfully were passing the ball to each other. Jeno kicked the ball with the inner part of his heel, the ball raised and Jaemin with his shoulder touched it, directing towards his knee. He gave it two touches more before giving it back again to Jeno.

Jeno had been shooed away from the kitchen by Doyoung. He had told him to go outside with Yuta to keep practicing. Jeno couldn’t say no when he had an ex-professional player to ask for tips on the backyard of the house. Yuta had been scouted since he was in high school, he was brought by a team in Busan from Japan. His family had followed him to the country right for his debut at the national tournament. Around five years ago. His then team had not been the best of the best, but it helped him to be recognized at a national level. He lasted one season there before being transferred to a bigger team in Seoul.

Long story short, he was 21 when his left knee started to give him trouble. A fissure. The last match before his surgery had been a fatidic day. A shove from a rival mate made him roll over and injure himself. He decided to stop playing at all. A stiffen half-metallic knee was not that cooperative while doing any sport. Jeno still remembered that day that Yuta, still on scrunches, was picking up Jaemin. Doyoung, who had been also waiting for Jeno that day too because he was babysitting him for the weekend, recognized Yuta as soon as he saw him. Yuta still, years later, teased Doyoung with the lovestruck expression on his face of that day.

For everyone but Yuta, soccer was a hobby rather than everything. All of them were on different majors unrelated to sports. It was like a club. A very competitive passionate club. Jeno started playing because Doyoung needed someone to practice with. Surprisingly, he got very good at it.

Just in case, Yuta was majoring as a physical trainer and he was pleased with that.

Jaemin passed the ball back to him, unfortunately, high enough for Jeno to hit it with his head, It bounced centimeters away from the grill.

“Hey” Johnny called, a big fork in his hand. “Careful with the meat”

“Sorry” Both, Jeno and Jaemin, replied. Mark, who had a lid of a pot in his hands fanning the charcoal on the grill, kicked the ball back to them.

Mark was also a member of the soccer club. Johnny was in his last semester, was Mark’s cousin, and was the unofficial leader of the cheering squad of the club. Did he have his whole body painted with the school colors during the final last season? Yes. Did he usually lose his voice after every match cheering for them? Yes. Johnny did not play on the team, but his boyfriend had been part of it until he graduated months ago. Moon Taeil. That’s how Johnny got involved with the team, he then made friends with them, and since Mark had always been attached to his hip as a freshman, Mark became part of the team.

And well…

“It really smells good”, Johnny cooed at the compliment Yuta gave him approaching the grill. Who said barbeque parties were only meant for summer? Yes, no one.

“ _Moonie_ got me used to ground garlic at the moment and not to use paste. It truly makes a difference” Johnny mentioned flipping a big piece of meat.

Yuta hummed in agreement. Taeil’s family owned a restaurant so… yes.

“You okay?” Jaemin asked as Mark was squinting his eyes unable to open them due to the smoke of the grill, he was in charge of fanning the charcoal because… yes, no one wanted to repeat the almost-burning-the-house-down-on-Christmas-because-Mark-set-on-fire-a-sausage episode.

“Yeah”, Mark coughed.

Jeno picked the ball on his hands at the same moment Jaehyun rushed out from the house.

“How long, _hyung_?”, Jaehyun asked.

“I just put the steak”, Jaehyun remained immobile “Fifteen minutes more”.

“Sweet. The guise will be ready then too”. And Jaehyun entered again, probably going to inform Doyoung.

“You both, go and wash up” Yuta, to whom Johnny was offering a chunk of meat to taste, told Jeno and Jaemin before munching the threat. He then proceeded to give Johnny thumbs up.

“But I didn’t sweat” Jaemin pouted to his brother.

“You both stink, tho” Johnny said “I can feel it”

Jaemin ungraciously raised his arms to sniff himself.

Everyone knew how euphoric and filled of adrenaline alphas became after physical activity. The production of their sweat made their scents become rawer, for the lack of a better word. Their instincts could confuse the scent of another sweaty alpha as a release of pheromones to challenge the other.

It usually led to confrontation, it was a common occurrence. Even more when they were hormonal alpha teenagers, as Jaemin and Jeno. They… stank more.

“Go now. The table will be set when you are done”.

Jaemin whined, hungrier than everything else.

Jeno tossed the ball to a side of the backyard and dragged Jaemin inside.

As soon as they entered, a delicious scent filled their noses.

“Gosh. Doyoung- _hyung_ does really know how to cook”, Jaemin said sniffing. Jeno laughed.

“Wanna go first? I’ll lend you my clothes” Before Jaemin could complain about having to take a shower, they reached the living room -in order to go upstairs to the second floor. Both stopped on his tracks seeing the scene in front of them.

Right on the biggest couch in front of the TV, Donghyuck was laying there. On top of him, Renjun spread over him, hugging him, asleep on his chest.

Jeno stopped staring at them as Jaemin hit his shoulder.

Jaemin frowned, asking him with his eyes what was happening. Jeno shook his head, not understanding also. The air was heavy. A little sad.

Doyoung came from the kitchen ready to tell the omegas to get ready to eat, but also stopped seeing his brother asleep on Donghyuck. Donghyuck had even lowered the volume of the TV to not disrupt Renjun’s sleep.

Doyoung sighed before quickly kneeling in front of the couch.

“ _Junnie_ ” Doyoung called, his hand reaching his younger brother's face trying to wake him up.

Donghyuck told him to not do it.

“Hey” Both alphas turned to their side hearing the call. Jaehyun. Jaehyun gave a quick glance to the exchange in the living room, Doyoung patting Renjun’s back. The omega was still asleep. “Go. Wash up”.

Jeno, as he went upstairs, saw the frown on Doyoung’s face deepen.

Jeno had his used clothes on his hands. He scanned the bathroom checking if there was something out of place. He was carefully opening the door ready to go out when hushed voices coming from the hall made him still.

Doyoung and Donghyuck.

Jeno couldn’t see them. He only heard their hushed conversation.

“Are you sure it is not his heat?” Doyoung, as a beta, couldn’t feel them. It had been a certain, unconscious, comment of Jeno asking Renjun the name of the perfume he thought the omega was using for everyone to know last time. Jeno could tell a week before it came.

 _“It smells good.”_ Renjun became a tomato explaining that it was… him and not a perfume. Renjun had hit Jeno embarrassed and couldn’t see Jeno in the eyes three days straight after his heat ended.

But Jeno knew it wasn’t Renjun heat. Jeno hadn’t caught that delicious scent in the air.

“He usually gets clingy and sleepy then,” Doyoung persuaded. Unable to understand the dementor of his brother.

They had probably been unable to wake him up and left him to sleep in his room.

“Something is bothering him,” Donghyuck explained “I don’t know. But it’s like he is uncomfortable. I thought it will be gone soon, but it has been almost a week since he’s like that”

Jeno could hear Doyoung sigh.

“His mother” Jeno could feel his breath get caught on his throat.

“Did something happen with her?” An uneasy sensation appeared on Jeno’s stomach.

“No” The uneasy sensation was still there, but also a little of relieve “She called last week”

Things were falling into place.

“It was her birthday.”

“Oh”. Donghyuck expressed. Seconds of silent followed.

“He must miss home.” Jeno tightened the pressure of his grasp on the handle of the door, unconsciously. “Don’t you nest when that happens?” Doyoung asked.

“… we do, but…” Donghyuck couldn’t word it correctly so he stumbled on his words.

“Scentless beta. I know”.

Jeno dropped his head hearing the harsh words of Doyoung for himself. It was not his fault he could produce a familiar scent for Renjun to feel protected.

“ _Hyung_ ” Donghyuck reprimanded.

“Isn’t really anything we can do?” Doyoung was frustrated. “What about yours?”

“Mine won’t work as much as one of family or… ” Donghyuck for some reason hesitated “Family or a partner. You know” He cleared his throat. He then quickly added “I feel bad I won’t be there the next days”

“Don’t worry, Hyuck.” Doyoung said. If Jeno’s memory recalled correctly, he had heard Donghyuck mention something about his grandmother’s birthday.

“It makes me feel guilty. That it’s my fault.” Doyoung was too harsh with himself “I can’t do anything. I made him come all the way here. Far from his home and I-”

“You are also his home “Donghyuck interrupted. “Don’t be like that. You are a good brother. You love him so much. He knows that. And he loves you so, so, so much” Donghyuck managed to make Doyoung giggle. Jeno also cracked a little smile “You know, hormones affect us. Add the cold weather of these days too. I blame it in part of the weather. Don’t worry, okay? _Junnie_ will be alright. He just needs a hug”

There was someone coming up the stairs, Jeno could hear them crack.

Jaehyun.

“We’re waiting for you. Is Renjun still sleeping?”.

Jeno took that as a clue to go out of the bathroom.

For some reason, Donghyuck didn’t get startled with his sudden apparition there.

.·-· · ·-·.

Renjun yawned as the credits started to roll on the screen because the movie finished. It was already night. Although he spent half of the afternoon sleeping, he was still tired.

He rubbed his face against the tummy of the ‘Winnie The Pooh’ plushie on his hands. He, then, hugged it against his chest. Unaware that Jeno’s eyes were glued on him.

The house was relatively empty, considering all the guests had left a couple of hours ago. The house did really feel empty since there were only three of them there. It always felt empty as guests left.

Doyoung appeared from the kitchen. His eyeglasses slipping on the bridge of his nose.

“Did it finish?” Renjun hummed, still immobile on the couch. Doyoung approached him. He kneeled in front of him “Wanna eat something?” His brother asked, caressing his cheek “I’ll heat the left-overs. What do you think?”

Renjun shook his head.

“I’m not hungry.” Doyoung frowned.

“But you didn’t eat a lot during lunch. Or if you want, I can make you something else. I-” Renjun shook his head, again.

“I’m okay” He stopped Doyoung. He truly did not feel hungry, but tired. Renjun yawned again. “I’ll go to sleep”. Renjun announced by rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand. Doyoung kept caressing his cheek. A worried expression on his face.

“Want me to tug you in?” Renjun nodded, smiling at him.

23:04 p.m.

Renjun growled seeing the hour on his phone. He tossed it back to the night table by his side before turning towards the ceiling of his room. As soon as Doyoung left him in bed, all the tiredness disappeared. It had been two hours tossing and turning on bed making him uncomfortable. He was sure that he would be tired tomorrow morning.

It did not help that tomorrow was Monday.

Renjun growled again turning towards the wall at his side. His bed was located against it. A wall of plushies protecting him from the cold of it.

Renjun was partially mad at himself.

He knew why his state was like that. He felt a mix of sadness, disappointment, and anger.

He had forgotten his mom’s birthday last week. Which in consequence had made him miss his home and being with her. It had always been them two there. He knew his mother was alright. She had called him to ask why he hadn’t called her to congratulate her, and to show off to him that she had received a spa coupon for two that Renjun wasn’t going to enjoy.

 _“I’ll send you pictures. Did I tell you they let me extend my stay since I’m going alone? Your mom will be shining, my boy”_ .

His mom was alright, but it made him nostalgic for not being close to her. A strange sensation had invaded him since during their phone call, his mom updating him on the gossips of his neighbors -someone was found balls deep on someone who wasn’t his husband, and someone had been arrested by the police-, his mother had mentioned about the possibility of him accepting the offer his dad had made him about going to university there.

Renjun felt somehow overwhelmed. He was in a new country and now there was a tempting option to stay there. But his mom was far, he had been eighteen years with her so far, so he was quite attached to her, no, don’t dare to make fun of him. At his age many changes were happening and… it was a little too much.

New country.

New stage of his life.

New-

The door of his room opened.

Renjun automatically turned. The lights on the hall were off so he had no trouble identifying who just came in, eyes adjusted to the lack of light.

Jeno.

“Is it something wrong?” Renjun asked, quite surprised to find Jeno in his room. He rubbed his eyes quite confused.

Jeno didn’t answer, he just came in closing the door behind him.

Now, Renjun was not quite surprised nor quite confused. He was completely surprised and confused. Even more, since Jeno was carrying his pillow and one of the covers of his bed.

Jeno remained still in front of Renjun’s bed. His eyes were on the floor.

Renjun, just to make it sure, he lit the lamp on his night table. Once the light was on, their eyes connected.

No. Renjun was not dreaming. Jeno was standing in front of him in the middle of the night carrying his things.

Jeno was blushing.

And before Renjun could ask to say something, something reached his nose.

Jeno’s scent.

It was… strong.

Stronger that Renjun could remember

Yes, definitely. Jeno’s cheeks were flushed.

Their eyes remained connected.

_‘Did he-?’_

“Can I scent you?”

_‘Ah?’_

Straight to his point.

Renjun gulped.

No conversation needed. No explanations.

Renjun’s heart was beating fast. Jeno’s voice had been raspy.

Renjun wasn’t sure what kind of face he was making, but Jeno’s cheeks became redder. And he lost all his courage “I want to…” He cleared his throat. He averted Renjun’s eyes “Donghyuck said you were upset and… you… You told me scenting can help… us. It helped me, I want… to help you too. To feel… better”.

Renjun couldn’t help but smile. Lee Jeno just came to his room offering… to comfort him. His voice unsure, possibly fearing rejection. Renjun wondered how long it took him to muster the courage to do so. To…

“I thought you could also make a nest”

Now, Jeno just said the most scandalous thing ever.

“You want me to nest? With your things?”

One thing was nesting with the things of family. Normal. Nesting with the things of friends. Not so common, but understandable. Nesting with the things of someone unrelated that is not in a relationship with you. Nope. NOPE.

Oh, if people knew…

Scandalous.

Sinful.

“…yes. You like my scent. You said, so…”

Renjun’s smile couldn’t be bigger.

_His omega is back flipping inside him._

_Bubbling impatient._

Renjun didn’t overthink it. He was too tired to think about it, partially.

“I want to...”

“... my scent or… the nest?”

“All… please”

There was something on the way Renjun said it because Jeno took a fraction of second to cup his face with his hand.

Renjun’s heart stopped for a second as Jeno’s thumb caressed his cheek. Unconsciously, he snuzzled on his palm, closing his eyes. Renjun couldn’t stop a whimper that his omega released. His nose could easily catch Jeno’s scent on his wrist. His omega was more than pleased.

Jeno released a guttural sound making Renjun half open his eyes.

Renjun was too drowsy to think clearly.

Jeno had definitely made something to make his scent… strong.

“It feels nice” Renjun hadn’t noticed his lips ghosting over Jeno’s wrist as he had taken Jeno’s hand interlacing their fingers.

Renjun heard a faint thud and then, Jeno’s other hand also cupped his face.

Renjun’s omega was on the ninth cloud.

Renjun shivered the moment Jeno’s fingers touched his nape. His wrist rubbing against Renjun’s neck, scenting him.

It was more of a reflex for Renjun to open his eyes and concentrate on Jeno.

Something electrifying ran on him as their eyes fixed on each other. The light on the lamp by their side was so dim that Renjun couldn’t see Jeno’s eyes taking a darker color. None of them move for a second.

Then, Renjun was pushed flat on his bed.

Renjun held his breath as Jeno’s hands grabbed his ankles, opening his legs, making space for him to go in between them. Immediately, Jeno tilted, hovering over him. Jeno’s hands soon grabbed his wrists, placing Renjun’s arms around his neck. Soon, one of Jeno’s hands made his way on his waist. The other was close to Renjun’s head helping him to not crush Renjun with his weight. Renjun wouldn’t mind. Their eyes never disconnected. Jeno’s breath was fanning Renjun’s face. The tip of their noses brushed.

_And that is what happens when an alpha does the work._

_‘Do it’,_ Renjun’s omega demanded on his head. Renjun wasn’t sure if the order was for him or for Jeno’s alpha. He was not even sure what it asked for. But before Renjun could voice the command, Jeno moved.

Renjun for a second thought that Jeno was going to kiss him as Jeno’s lips touched for a millisecond the corner of his lips, but no. Jeno drove his nose on Renjun’s neck. Noising the place.

Renjun would have been really displeased for the action but Jeno softly digging his teeth on his neck made up for the lack of a kiss.

_Woah._

Jeno was sucking the place where his scent glands were.

_Yes._

Renjun couldn’t help but close his eyes. As Jeno dug his teeth again, not strong enough to leave a mark but to cause a warm sensation under Renjun’s belly, Renjun felt his eyes roll.

That was a completely new sensation.

“Again”, Renjun whispered. Although the sound that left his lips could be easily confused with a moan.

Jeno sucked the place again, fiercely.

Renjun was not drowsy. He had never been drunk, but he was definitely sure that it feels exactly like that.

It made him feel comfortable.

It made him feel good.

Too good.

The last memory of Renjun of the night was feeling Jeno trailing kisses all over his neck, hands intertwined over Renjun’s head and something pressing against his tight before falling asleep.

Huang Renjun in his eighteen years of existence had never felt alone after waking up alone in bed. Yes, like that. It was the first time, he had slept alone on his bed for almost eighteen years, that it felt strange that the other side was empty.

It sucked.

Renjun had no idea of when Jeno left or how he slept because, true to his words, Jeno had left his things on Renjun’s bed for him to make a nest with them. Renjun had just rolled over Jeno’s cover making himself a burrito on it during the night, or maybe Jeno had wrapped him.

Renjun didn’t really feel the need to complain. Whatever was called what they did last night -a fusion of scenting and making out without lips-against-lips-involved- had really cheered him up a bit. He woke up giggling for some reason. He wanted to thank Jeno, but they were running a little late in the morning, and Jeno seemed to be too busy on his phone to even make eye-contact with him, so… yes.

As Renjun lay half of his body on his desk, already in school, he wondered if the sensation he felt in the morning, feeling alone in bed, was how it felt to have a one-night stand with someone you knew and regretting it. He was going to ask Donghyuck as soon as he arrived. But the idiot was running really late.

Renjun puffed the air on his lungs and frowned as the bell announcing the beginning of the day rang.

The teacher entered the room, and everyone stood up.

Renjun sighed, annoyed. 

Donghyuck was going to be absent for the next three days. He suddenly recalled.

As they were told to sit back, Renjun pouted and hit his head against the desk.

The seat by his side was empty.

It sucked.

Renjun won’t ever admit it to his face, but Donghyuck was really a ball of sunshine that brought happiness to his life.

The day had been SO boring.

All of his good humor of the morning had disappeared. He admitted, he was kinda moody.

The day even wasn’t even half done and it had been so grey without his sunshine. He wasn’t sure how to handle the next two days. Donghyuck’s grandmother was reaching her 90th year of existence, so...

The bell rang once more. Lunch time.

He saw how some of his classmates stood up ready to go to the cafeteria to eat. Since it was getting cold outside, they were allowed to eat inside. Which Renjun was going to do.

At that moment, Renjun noticed he hadn’t made friends at all with the rest. He had not even made friends with Donghyuck. It had been Donghyuck who made friends with him. Donghyuck’s personality was not meant for everyone. He was a little too much for everyone. Donghyuck was sociable, but with no friends-friends. Yes, it happened. He was not close to his classmates at all. Jeno and Jaemin were considered acquaintances due to his brother’s connections, that was all.

Donghyuck considered that Renjun’s decision to move from China was for them to meet. And Renjun was happy with that thought.

“What a pretty pink bag got there, Huang” Renjun didn’t retain the action of rolling his eyes in annoyance as he heard the comment by his side.

Sangwoon, a beta, said trying to make fun from the seat on his left side, next row. Sangwoon had been rejected by Donghyuck, quite a few times. He had grown certain despise towards Donghyuck and since Renjun was his friend, whenever he got the chance, he picked on them. Did they care? Nope.

Renjun stared at the pink bag with his lunch that Sangwoon was trying to make fun.

“Yeah, it is really pretty” Renjun commented to Sangwoon. He took it and pressed it against his chest. He hugged it and turned towards Sangwoon “My brother bought it for me”. Renjun said batting his eyelashes towards the beta, to annoy him “He even woke up at 5 to prepare the lunch for me”. Yes, that was why they got a little late in the morning. Doyoung had woken up to cook Renjun’s favorite soup to cheer him up.

The best brother ever.

Sangwoon made a face of disgust and Renjun poked his tongue out.

Before Sangwoon got the chance to say something else, someone stood in between them.

Jeno.

“Hey”, Jeno said.

“Hey”, Renjun mimicked.

Such a weird thing, they almost didn’t talk during school. He sat at the back, while Renjun in the middle, making it difficult for interaction. Not a chance to even be paired for projects since their last names put many people in between. They didn’t ignore each other on purpose, they just… were apart.

Renjun remained quiet as Jeno remained in front of him. His glasses slipping on his nose bridge.

Yes, Doyoung and Jeno had that nerdy thing to push them up with their fingers that made them look alike. Renjun had considered getting a pair of glasses to not feel left behind.

Renjun blinked.

Jeno cleared his throat.

“Jaemin and I will be having lunch on the courtyard. Do you want to come?”

Jaemin, who had been by Jeno’s side, waved his hand towards him.

Renjun stared at Jeno for a couple of seconds.

There was something suspicious.

But, well… Why not?

_Alphas and their stupid warm temperature making them stupidly cold resistant._

Renjun though as he shivered. Eating in the courtyard was a lovely idea, for summer and spring. It was fall, but it was too cold. Add the fact that they were sitting on the cold floor.

_Stupid cold weather._

Jaemin and Jeno seemed unbothered by the weather as Renjun’s teeth clanged against each other. He couldn’t even feel the tip of his fingers. Renjun hugged himself as a cold breeze ruffled his hair.

Renjun sneezed.

“You okay, Renjun?” Jaemin asked by his side. He had ended eating and was packing back the empty containers of his lunch “You haven’t eaten much of your lunch” Yes, the thing got so cold making it not so appealing.

“’m okay” He announced eating the pieces of fruit Doyoung always packed for him as a dessert. Jeno had the same lunch too and he had already finished everything.

Renjun smiled, trying to pretend to not be bothered by the weather. Before getting asked something else he raised the container with the fruit, oranges, and bottomed it up.

“Okay” Jaemin said. If Renjun hadn’t had the container covering his face, he would have seen the exchange between the two alphas. Jaemin moved his hands towards Renjun telling Jeno he was too skinny and forced him to eat more.

“Na Jaemin, senior year?” Renjun had his cheeks filled by the fruit as a chipmunk the moment a girl appeared behind him.

“Yeah?” The alpha asked, frowning not knowing who the girl was.

 _‘If he gets a confession right now, Donghyuck is going to lose it’,_ Renjun though.

“Mrs. Son is looking for you”, Renjun noticed Jaemin clenching his jaw. He smiled at the girl.

“Thank you. I’ll go right now”. The girl turned and walked away.

Renjun heard Jaemin take a deep breath. As a defeated man in war, he stood up, head low.

“Do you think it’s this about getting you a tutor?” It was a well-known fact about Jaemin struggling with Literature. And well, Mrs. Son blamed it on _spending too much time under the sun kicking balls._

Renjun gifted Jaemin a compassionate smile hearing Jeno’s question. Jaemin smiled back.

_‘Donghyuck is definitely going to lose it when he comes back and finds that Jaemin got a tutor’_

“Hope she doesn’t take the whole break” They were in the middle of it. Jaemin left his lunch bag promising to come back soon. As Jaemin disappeared tuning around the corner, Renjun turned his attention to his empty containers. The moment all of them were inside his lunch bag and he was zipping it up, Jeno talked.

"Did you miss Donghyuck today?"

"Yes. It was boring without him"

Jeno hummed in agreement.

"Classes are weird without him commenting on everything every five minutes" Renjun smiled. Yes, Donghyuck and his antics.

"Can you hear him all the way back there?"

"Jaemin always hears him and always repeats what he says"

_‘Interesting.’_

Before Renjun could ask something else, another cold breeze blew towards him. His whole body shivered.

"Are you cold?"

Renjun nodded. He was sure his lips were getting blue. He could no longer handle it. He hugged himself.

"Do you want my jacket?"

 _Oh_.

Renjun stared at Jeno as he wasn’t sure if he had heard it correctly. Jeno repeated the question.

"Do you want my jacket?"

Renjun spitted the answer so fast. "Yes. Thank you". No, he wasn’t ashamed of it. It was freaking cold there.

And as Jeno took off the jacket of his uniform, he still had a vest inside, all the memories of last night assaulted Renjun.

Renjun had inspected his neck on the mirror of the bathroom. Jeno had not left marks but Renjun could feel a ghost of Jeno's teeth on it. His skin still had Jeno's scent lingering in it. Renjun wondered how much Jeno had to scent him for it to have lasted hours and a change of clothes -his pajamas to his uniform.

Jeno extended his jacket ready to cover his legs, but Renjun was faster, snatching it from his hands. Jeno's lips parted, taken quite back by how unaffected the omega was dressing on his jacket as it was a normal thing between them. The alpha felt his guts contract as Renjun sniffed the jacket on him.

Renjun had rubbed his face on it trying to warm up his cold nose.

"Better?" Jeno asked. His voice had been strangled.

Renjun's cheeks had taken a certain blush. It seemed it had something to do with Jeno's scent. Certain too fresh memories appeared on him.

Jeno gulped as Renjun stared at him.

Eyes fixed on him.

Another cold breeze blew and the next second he felt Renjun on his arms. The omega had cradled to him and sat on his lap.

Renjun's nose was cold, it is what Jeno thought as it touched the skin on his neck. As a reflex, Jeno's arms encased Renjun's body against him.

As he had seen Donghyuck have Renjun on his arms days ago, now he had Renjun on his arms now. For him, only. On his clothes, protected with his warmth.

"Better" Renjun mumbled, hiding himself on Jeno's neck and shoulder.

 _Alphas were like portable heaters_.

_Convenient._

Renjun's heart was beating fast. But it wasn't an abnormal thing to happen. It always beat fast with Jeno.

Another cold breeze.

"Renjun" Jeno called, hands patting his back. Renjun hummed "Renjun. Are you falling asleep?"

Renjun groaned. Too comfortable in his hideout. He was letting himself be lullabied by Jeno's heartbeat.

"Do you want to go inside?"

Renjun didn't answer.

The tip of Renjun's ear graced against his cheek. It was cold too.

Since Renjun wasn’t saying anything…

"Hold on tight" It was all the warning given by Jeno before his hands grabbed Renjun's inner part of his tights, standing up.

Renjun yelped on his ear. Jeno's chest vibrated against his as he laughed.

_Stupid Jeno and his stupid muscles and his stupid strength and..._

"It's getting really cold” Yes, it was but Renjun couldn't feel it as his cheeks got hotter embarrassed that Jeno had picked him up without any trouble “Let’s go inside".

"If you drop me, Lee Jeno, I swear I'll-"

Renjun yelped again, arms tightening around Jeno's neck as the alpha leaned to pick up the lunch bags.

Jeno's laugh sounded so pleasant to Renjun's ear.

.·-· · ·-·.

Jaemin couldn't believe his luck. From all of the people it had to be him.

From 23 of his other classmates, Mrs. Son had to choose _him_ as his tutor.

Jaemin entered the classroom, mouth full of curses ready to complain to Jeno. His eyes quickly scanned the place for his friend, who had sent him a message telling him that he could find them in their saloon since outside was too cold to stay. What Jeno hadn't told him was that he was going to find Renjun on top of his friend.

Jaemin stopped under the doorframe. Astonished by the image that all of the people inside were seeing equally perplexed.

Huang Renjun sitting on Lee Jeno’s lap.

Not only sitting, hugging him, head resting on his chest. Renjun was even using Jeno’s jacket. Such a show.

‘ _Is he sleeping?_ ’ Jaemin mouthed approaching where they were. Renjun’s face was buried on the alpha’s neck. Jeno’s hand froze in the middle of Renjun’s back, it had been soothingly caressing it seconds ago. Jaemin can appreciate his friend’s expression of a deer caught on the headlights.

Renjun suddenly moved his head from Jeno as he turned towards him.

His hair was disheveled, and his cheeks were colored with a soft cherry color. The same color was on his lips. His eyelids are a little puffy.

He looked adorable.

“Everything alright with Mrs. Son?” Renjun asked head still against Jeno’s chest. As it wasn’t a big deal.

Well, it wasn’t. Scandalous, but well…

“Yeah” Jaemin responded. Renjun blinked at him waiting for him to keep talking. There was something when Renjun stared at you in silence that made you keep talking “Donghyuck is my tutor” Jeno snickered and before Jaemin could complain, Renjun snickered too.

“He really is going to lose it” Renjun mumbled under his breath turning his head back, face snuggling on Jeno once more.

“What?” Jaemin asked but Renjun remained silent.

Jaemin frowned. His eyes went to Jeno ready to ask what Renjun's words meant, but Jeno was only displaying a cheeky grin on his lips. Jaemin pouted, offended. He, then, as a payback, raised one of his eyebrows towards Jeno.

‘ _Care to explain what this means_ ’ He mouthed hands pointing out towards Renjun. Jeno blushed.

Renjun groaned, half-asleep.

‘ _Don’t say anything_ ’ Jeno mouthed back both of his arms encircling Renjun’s waist pretending to ignore him.

Jaemin rolled his eyes and shook his head.

.·-· · ·-·.

“Ah” Renjun said, imitating how a mother fed her children. He, in fact, had a spoon directed towards someone’s mouth to feed him. Renjun was giving Jeno food. Yes, he was. In front of Jaemin and Donghyuck.

Donghyuck stared at the scene, disgusted. Jaemin was also disgusted.

“I was only gone for three days. And, this idiot went and imprinted on him” Donghyuck muttered as Renjun, who had half of his body thrown over Jeno’s, cheered that Jeno had ended all of his meal.

Disgusting, written with capital D.

“Jeno is indulging him. That’s making him worse” Jaemin added, driving the can of coffee to his lips taking a sip. Jeno now proceeded to make Renjun finish his meal too.

Donghyuck stared at the pair in front of him with certain discomfort, but he truly had nothing to complain because Renjun had been in a better mood since the day he came back, two days ago. He no longer smelled a little sad, he only smelled as Jeno’s laundry. Donghyuck just smiled seeing Renjun giggling emptying his plate, a thing that not even Doyoung had managed to do last week. Donghyuck just smiled at them but seeing too much sweetness in front of him was… he was getting a little jealous honestly.

It was like Renjun had unlocked a certain caring-omega-factor as he acted gently and softly. He became adorable and cute as Jeno’s clothes were a little too big on him. Those silly things were making Donghyuck feel lonely.

His eyes involuntarily moved to Jaemin by his side. The alpha was too busy emptying his can of coffee to notice the eyes on him. Then, the omega looked at the sandwich on his hands.

_If Renjun could do it, he could do it too._

Donghyuck buried his fingers inside his sandwich fishing out one of the tomatoes there. He, then, offered it to Jaemin.

Jaemin noticed the half-eaten piece of tomato offered at him, then, to Donghyuck who had some mayonnaise smeared on the corner of his lips.

“No”. It was the only thing he said turning his attention to somewhere else but the omega.

“Rude”. Donghyuck said, frowning at the alpha. He, then, took the tomato to his mouth and gulped it down.

“Nervous, Jaemin?” Renjun asked, snuggling himself against Jeno’s chest. He opened a container with fruit staving a grape and taking it into his mouth.

Jaemin turned his attention to him as Jeno was busy packing the empty containers inside their lunch bags.

Today was the _so_ awaited final.

Jaemin shook his head.

“ _Oniisan_ put on my clothes one of his lucky charms. He told me to put them on my sock to not miss a shot” Renjun smiled at the sweet action “He also had a kind of ritual the night before his matches to drink certain tea for the nerves so… he made me clung half a liter last night. I fell asleep immediately” Donghyuck giggled by Jaemin’s side.

“Lucky of you. Jeno couldn’t sleep well last night. He spent the whole night tossing and turning on bed, right?” Renjun added turning his head to a side in order to make Jeno corroborate his story.

Jeno remained quiet.

“That he… what?” Renjun ended the last grape on the container before answering Jaemin.

“Jeno couldn’t sleep to the point I had to give him one of those pills Doyoung takes when he has insomnia” Renjun mentioned casually. “I had to hug him to stop him from kicking the bed sheets”.

At the same time Jeno muttered an apology, Donghyuck choked on air. Jaemin only sighed “Woah. Good that… you were… with him… the whole night… holding him” Renjun nodded at Jaemin’s words. Jeno cleared his throat as Jaemin grinned at his friend.

Renjun smiled at Jeno noticing his cheeks got colored.

Donghyuck suddenly interrupted, “Take me with you” he whined at Jaemin shaking his arm. “I want to skip Mr. Oh’s class too” Advantages of being part of a club, permission.

The final was going to be at the university’s stadium around 3pm. The soccer team will miss the last hours of class in order to get ready for the match.

Jaemin shook his arm trying to make Donghyuck let go of him. As the pair bickered in front of him, Renjun returned his attention towards Jeno behind him. Jeno ended packing the lunch bags.

Renjun caught Jeno’s hand midway to take a bottle of water close to Renjun’s knee. Renjun squeezed his grip as Jeno blinked at him a little surprised by the sudden action.

“I’ll be cheering for you the whole time. I’m sure you’re going to win”, Renjun told Jeno.

Jeno smiled at the sweet gesture of the omega. Jeno turned his hand in order to take Renjun’s hand on his, intertwining their fingers. He couldn’t find the words he wanted to say distracted by having Renjun’s face so close to his. Renjun’s breath tickled the skin of his cheekbone. So, Jeno mimicked the squeeze Renjun gave him, before focusing his eyes on the bottle of water he wanted to take moments before.

Renjun bit the inner part of his cheek trying to stop the soft laugh he wanted to release seeing how the blush on Jeno’s deepened as he averted his eyes, shy. Renjun could feel Jeno’s heart on his back fastening.

_Perfect._

Renjun felt his right cheek tickled. It tickled because the face paint that Johnny had put on him was already dry. He retained the need to scratch the skin because it will smear the 23 painted on it.

It was Jeno’s number. 

It was Jeno’s number painted on his cheek.

Renjun’s eyes ran over the stadium. Yes, the university stadium. Yes, the tuition was expensive. Renjun had become acquainted with the space as Doyoung sometimes practiced there but mostly because every match was there. The season was put on hold until exams were done. The seats were even cushioned there. 

Something electrifying was in the air.

“Marvellous, don’t you think?”Jaehyun said by his side, noticing the awestruck expression of Renjun seeing the sun illuminating the place. Renjun nodded.

“There are a lot of people”, Renjun mentioned, hearing the faint echo the voices did on the place.

Jaehyun laughed, “There is only half of the place filled”.

Yes, it was. Some other schools of the city, some college students, some parents, the rival team cheering squad, the cheering squad led by Johnny, the entire university soccer team also there “You will be really astonished on the final of this year. We have had full-house the last years”

Renjun only nodded.

Jaehyun didn’t even doubt about them classifying to the final.

The pride of the whole school.

“Jae!” Both turn at the voice calling them at the beginning of the decks. Doyoung. Doyoung made a sign with his hands telling Jaehyun to come. Jaehyun stood up as Donghyuck, who had come with Doyoung, started coming up to sit next to Renjun. His brother and Jaehyun soon disappeared, probably going down to the field.

“Hyuckie”, Johnny called as a greeting shaking the fake red wig on his head. Meters away with a bunch of people shaking red balloons on the hair. Donghyuck giggled and waved his hand. The university soccer team present was all sat behind Renjun chatting about the game to happen in less than thirty minutes. All but Mark who was finishing some homework on his laptop as Hendery dictated him what to write. Lucas was munching some sandwich as he talked with Moon Taeil, Johnny’s boyfriend, former soccer team member, and who Renjun had met thrice before. Sicheng was missing because he had a test and… that was all the relevant people Renjun paid attention to. 

“Did you really let Johnny put that thing on your face?” It was the first thing Donghyuck had said as he took a seat next to him. Donghyuck tried to poke his painted cheek, but Renjun averted. 

“It looks good. Johnny said so” Donghyuck raised one of his eyebrows and stared at him.

“Johnny who has his face painted as he is a Scotish man ready to fight with the English?” Renjun stared at Donghyuck and blinked “A Braveheart’s reference” Renjun kept staring at him “Mel Gib- forget it”. Donghyuck cleared his throat. Renjun focused his eyes on the field. 

The members of both teams were already on the field. Renjun squinted his eyes trying to look for Jeno out there. Between the people there, he had only managed to notice Jaemin talking with Yuta. 

“Why on Earth is going on with you?” Donghyuk asked.

“What?” Renjun replied, turning to his friend confused.

Donghyuck stared at him, once more.

“That’s Jeno’s number” Again, focusing the attention on the number painted on his cheek.

“And? It is also my number. I was also born on the 23” 

“Did you really ask him what it meant?” Silence “Was it during one of your “sleep overs”? Donghyuck remarks making quotation marks in the air. 

Yes. Renjun had been trying to make conversation with Jeno to make him feel a little less distressed last night. He had asked that as Jeno played with his fingers.

“My. Gosh. You are blushing” Renjun hissed tugging Donghyuck by the collar of his shirt, both still on their uniforms. As soon as class ended, Jaehyun came to take them to the stadium asking them if they wanted to eat something first. Doyoung had sent him to pick them up, they only got to cross the campus but well, since he had stayed with the high school team helping them.

“Be quiet”. Renjun nervously eyed the team behind him. 

Donghyuck frowned.

“Renjun” He called.

“What?” A little offensive, but more embarrassed. 

“Do you like him?” And Renjun’s cheeks became almost as red as the face paint on his face.

“What? No” He tried to sound offended. _Tried_.

“… Renjun”. Renjun sighed. 

“I just…” Renjun released him and turned his eyes to the field again. He unconsciously started looking for him. 

Donghyuck sighed, too.

“It feels nice having him with you, right?” Renjun closed his eyes. His voice was almost a whisper. He turned back to his friend. His eyes quivered.

“… he took care of me. And… he is there”

 _‘You like him.’_ Donghyuck was not sure to not ask but affirm that. He opted for letting Renjun willingly admit that for himself. _‘Even if it takes you 100k words more’_

Donghyuck tilted, engulfing Renjun in his arms. He felt the smaller one shiver a bit. 

Renjun was not good at expressing emotions. Well, he was clingy and affectionate but… opening your heart and becoming vulnerable was another deal. He was still maturing with his emotions, so… Donghyuck was only going to make sure to be by his side, cheering on him. 

_It was Renjun’s feelings. Everything at Renjun’s pace. No need to rush, yet._

“So…” Donghyuck put distance, hands still on Renjun’s shoulders. He wiggled his eyebrows, deciding to drop the topic “Sleeping together?”

Renjun punched his chest. Donghyuck chuckled.

“Not like that. You… you know that we haven’t kissed”

“Yet” Donghyuck added, evilly grinning. The 23 on Renjun’s cheek almost disappear by the tone of his blush.

Donghyuck howled.

By the corner of the eye, Renjun caught what he was looking for.

Renjun’s whole attention went to a certain point on the field. Donghyuck didn’t need to check to know it was Jeno.

As Renjun stared, dreamly, to the field, Donghyuck dropped his hands holding Renjun. Renjun was smiling to the field, absentminded.

Donghyuck intertwined their fingers. Renjun only turned towards him to gift him a small smile and soon after he was again seeing Jeno.

_It was Renjun’s feelings. Everything at Renjun’s pace. No need to-_

No. No… No.

Donghyuck was not a slow burn enthusiast. He for sure was going to do something. 

Donghyuck gave their hands a small squeeze as the sound of a whistle reached his ears.

The match started.

1-0

It was the result with which both teams went to the half-time. 

They were winning.

Taeil was scolding Johnny who had already lost his voice after screaming from the bottom of his heart the goal scored by Jaemin, ten minutes after the match started. Mark and Hendery had excused themselves ten minutes ago as they had a class to go, promising to come back as soon as it finished. Lucas was eating his third sandwich as he talked with Sicheng, who just arrived. Doyoung and Yuta had remained on the field. Even the university coach and his assistant were sitting in front of them. 

Everyone was happy as they were winning. 

Renjun felt a strange sensation bathing him, remembering how everyone chanted Jeno’s name on his attempts of goal. Four so far.

Even Donghyuck had got immersed in the game booing the other team. 

“There, they are,” Johnny managed to say with a hoarse voice pointing out the field. Everyone turned to where Johnny pointed and Renjun could only describe how he felt as...overwhelmed. There are Doyoung and Jeno coming from the dressing rooms to the field. Doyoung had his arm around Jeno’s shoulder talking to his ear. Jeno only nodded as he kept gulping the bottle of water. Doyoung said something that made Jeno smile. 

Renjun’s guts constricted themselves.

It is not… jealousy. Well, a little… but…

Renjun couldn’t comprehend the feeling. Donghyuck had snatched half of Lucas’ sandwich, making the alpha had his mouth not busy to scream for Doyoung and Jeno to pay attention to them. He managed to do so.

Both turned to them.

Doyoung’s gummy smile appeared as he waved at them, the whole section of the soccer team. The team started screaming wishing good luck as Jeno also turned to them. He also waved at them. 

Renjun started to feel his heartbeat in anticipation, feeling something. Jeno squinted his eyes, as he seemed to look for something. Lucas, two rows behind Renjun, was what helped him to find it.

Their eyes connected. Or it is what Renjun thought feeling his heart erractly move on his chest. 

‘Good luck’, Renjun mouthed, mimicking the loud screams of the whole team around him. 

His omega was sure the smile Jeno gave was for him, understanding what he said at the distance.

_“Do you like him?”_

Renjun smiled, thinking that… Jeno was…there.

He giggled making Donghyuck turn towards him.

“What is so funny?” He asked the corner of his lips smeared with mayonnaise. One more bite and the sandwich was gone. Renjun just shook his head, and the sound of a whistle reached his ears as the match restarted.

2-0

Less than five minutes for the match to finish. 

“Since when did you pray?” Donghyuck asked, hearing his brother mumble between his teeth and hands clasped together. He was sitting at his right, Renjun was at his left biting his fingers anxiously. Donghyuck had to grab his hands to stop him.

Jaehyun, eyes fixed on the field, answered “Do you know how happy Doyoung gets when they win?” 

The whole team booed a fault made towards a midfielder. Even Taeil cursed at the fault.

“And?” Donghyuck insisted. 

Jaehyun cooed at the yellow card acquired by the rival team. They had started becoming aggressive. He turned to his brother. A grin on his lips and dimples out. “He gets happy” Donghyuck raised one of his eyebrows. Certain sparkle of mischief appeared in Jaehyun's eyes. “Doyoung gets so happy that he lets me do _whatever_ I want… _to celebrate_ ” Before Donghyuck could gag disgusted, Jaehyun kept talking ”When they classified, he let me suck his-”

Renjun groaned by their side.

Jaehyun went pale. More than he already was. His eyes opened as plates. Donghyuck was ready to snitch Renjun out of his brother, sure that Renjun was going to jump on him, but… no.

The whole team had also growled.

Both brothers turned to the field.

2-1

Jaehyun and Renjun whined. Donghyuck rolled his eyes.

Less than two minutes.

Donghyuck turned towards Renjun. He had been so concentrated he had not heard the previous exchange. 

_“Doyoung gets so happy that he lets me do whatever I want… to celebrate”_

Donghyuck gagged at the implication, but immediately, a light bulb over his head got on.

Donghyuck tilted, making Renjun jump scared. His nose bumped against his cheek. Before Renjun could nag at him, Donghyuck took him by his wrist.

“Nothing tastes better than a kiss after victory. Don’t you think?” Renjun frowned at him processing his words, confused for a couple of seconds. Then, his eyes got wide open.

Renjun parted his lips, almost gasping in surprise.

Donghyuck smiled.

Lucas was the one now in charge of the cheering squat. He had his shirt off and was making circles in the hair with it. Johnny had even lent him the red wig.

Everyone was celebrating, the timer was marking less than thirty seconds. 

They for sure were going to win.

Donghyuck made Renjun stand up.

“I know the fastest way to the dressing rooms” And with that, the omegas were already running out of the decks.

“Hyuck, where-?” 

“Bathroom” Donghyuck screamed to his brother, disappearing with Renjun behind him at the same time the sound of a whistle reached his ears.

2-1

They won.

Renjun’s chest was heaving. His hands were sweating. He was nervous. 

He took a deep breath as his eyes trailed anxiously to the door where the players sooner than later were going to come in. He was standing next to the entrance of the lockers of the teams. Different rooms for each other, right in front of the other. There were even showers inside.

The door opened and Renjun’s heart jumped.

No, it is not… _him_.

Two players came in. Both players belonged to the rival team. Renjun averted their eyes as he sensed they were seeing him weirdly.

Renjun clenched his nose as one of them had been playing, the other had been a substitute, was sweating a lot.

Yes, Jeno sweated. But he didn’t stink as the man right there.

Renjun, eyes on the floor, decided to go closer to the wall far from the room of the other team. 

His omega had been a little affected by the scent of the other man.

A little… scared.

The men entered the room designated for them without any more issue. Renjun had taken a glance that both had been using medals.

_Soccer players and their stupid soccer award for their stupid tournament._

They were interrupting Renjun’s awaited… moment.

_“Do you think Jeno will ever forget getting kissed right after the match? Baby, when Jeno remembers this day he will remember your kiss as the most important thing he got this day. What trophy? He got kissed by Huang Renjun”_

Renjun couldn’t help but smile remembering Donghyuck’s words.

Jeno wasn’t… bad. 

_“Jeno can be the softest person ever, but by the end of the day… he is an alpha.”_

No, Jeno was different. He was… gentle. He made Renjun feel alright. He cheered him even if he got embarrassed right after. He smiled at Renjun softly. He… cared.

**(+)**

The door opened and the players started to come in. 

Renjun’s whole body quivered as a wave of foreign scents came. All of the members of the rival team. His hands trembled. All of them saw Renjun.

His omega got alert.

“What are you doing here?” One of them asked. He stank, as onions. 

Aggressive. Disgusting

Renjun closed his eyes, backing to the wall, legs shaking. He closed his eyes as it would have made all of them disappear.

“This is not a place for omegas. What the heck are you doing here?”

Fear. 

Renjun wasn’t even sure who was talking to him. His breathing became agitated, in consequence, he inhaled more of them.

Repulsive.

“Answer me when I’m talking to you”

His omega shuddered, scared, sensing the man approaching. He couldn’t open his eyes.

Too much.

More scents came.

Renjun was ready to throw up.

His omega cried in despair feeling his arm being harshly grasped. He opened his eyes, tears blurring his sight as he had not cried yet.

“You brainless-” Whatever had been the insult, it was never retrieved.

“Let him go”, Jaemin.

Jaemin’s scent was similar to mint bubblegum. A bit spicy and Renjun had never felt as relieved with it so close as in that moment. 

So familiar.

Renjun’s arm was yanked again, but this time his omega didn’t ask for help. Renjun was still trembling, although Jaemin was in front of him, as a barrier. The spicyness on him grew stronger. 

Renjun was getting dizzy, unable to keep with the yells around them. 

The air was so dense and… scary.

Renjun tried to concentrate on Jaemin warm around his wrist, still holding him.

“Tell your stupid omega to get out of here”, the alpha spitted.

Jaemin remained immobile, not wanting to get in confrontation with the man. It got the opposite effect.

“Didn’t you hear me? Get him out” The man started to groan, ready to use his alpha voice. 

Things were going to get messier.

“Calm down” A member of the rival team tried to hold the guy, who was half a head taller than Jaemin, now that Renjun had his eyes opened. His whole head was shaved. 

The man shoved the hand trying to grab him and took a step closer, Renjun, instinctively, wanted to run away, but Jaemin remained still with his hand grabbing Renjun in place.

The omega whimpered, terrified. 

“Shut him up” He groaned, Renjun shrank back at the tone. Jaemin remained still. Chest puffed as a sign or resistance. His grip on Renjun had tightened.

Hormonal alphas.

Pheromones released.

Adrenaline on their blood. 

Taking too serious a soccer match.

“Shut him up. Be an alpha and made the thing seal his fucking mouth or I will do so” 

The idiot was releasing his frustrations with the weak one there. 

The man, ready to fight, pushed Jaemin by his chest with his hand. Jaemin took a step back in order to not lose balance, he unintentionally pushed Renjun against the wall, making his head hit the wall.

Renjun wailed, hurt.

“Move” An alpha bawled now, from the bottom of his chest making his voice rumble and all the people obstaculazing his way move out.

Jeno.

Jeno and his alpha voice.

Jaemin was the only one who reacted fast, the other alpha has just turned, angered, to Jeno walking in between the people. Jaemin released Renjun in order to rush and restrain Jeno before he jumped on the alpha.

Jaemin used his body to obstaculize Jeno’s way by holding him, it seemed like a hug but Jaemin had collided with Jeno’s body almost stumbling. Jaemin was using his whole force to hold him still. Someone from the team also reacted. There were two men between them. Renjun had fallen on the floor the moment Jaemin had released him.

“What did you just say?” Jeno asked, nostrils expanded and jaw clenched.

The alpha was ready to answer but Renjun’s sobs, he hadn’t noticed he had started crying, distracted them both “ _Junnie_ ”. The nickname left Jeno’s lips differently to the previous words enraged. There was concern there. 

The omega was on the floor, weeping.

Jeno tried to push Jaemin, forgetting completely the presence of the other man for a second, mind fogged by the tears of Renjun.

“The fucking thing must be really pleasing to have you both looking after his pathetic ass”

And a switch was pushed on again at the words.

“What did you just say?” Jeno repeated, frighteningly flat. 

The man smiled, mocking him “Were the whole team going to fuck him to celebrate the victory? Was the slick-brained idiot waiting here for-”

**(-)**

The sound of a whistle reached their ears.

“What is going on here?” Three men, the referee and the coach of the rival team and his assistant appeared at the door. 

Jaemin was also the first to react this time.

“Get him out here” He whispered to Jeno, shoving him to the side and then, he dropped himself on the floor before yelling “Please, don’t hit me” The perfect chance to put his six years as a theater kid on practice. 

“What?” The alpha said, confused, seeing his coach and referee making their way towards them and someone on the floor shaking, covering his face asking for help.

Jeno reacted fast enough grabbing Renjun by his arms, making him stand and dragging him inside the locker room. Some of the members of his team moved towards them covering their escape as Jaemin kept yelling.

“Please, don’t. Please”

  
  


Renjun was still disoriented, by the hit on his head and the scents, when they reached a door. There was an emergency door on the back part of the showers. Renjun tripped the moment Jeno got them out of the building. Fresh air out there. Behind the building, close to a parking lot. If it wasn’t for Jeno holding him by his arm, he would have crashed against the floor, again.

Jeno jerked his arm trying to make him still. Renjun yelped, hurt.

“Jen-”

“Shut up” He demanded, Renjun flinched. Before he could react, another jerk to his arm “Keep walking”.

The first time he had heard Jeno talk like that was inside the dressing rooms screaming moments ago. Now, the second time, Jeno was ordering at him.

Jeno was tugging him with the strength enough to leave marks on his arms. Making their way to the parking lot. Some people, far, were watching them.  
“Jeno, please. I-” The words faltered on his lips as Jeno kept pulling him by his arm.

“I told you to shut up” Jeno turned, mad. He almost, almost, yelled.

_“Shut him up. Be an alpha and made…”_

Renjun shuddered, once more. This time, both of his legs failed him making him land on the floor.

Jeno’s eyes were dilated. His scent was not… He stank. 

He stank as the rest.

_“Jeno can be the softest person ever, but by the end of the day… he is an alpha.”_

_‘Don’t touch me. I’m scared’_ Before Renjun could say it out loud, Jeno tightened his grip trying to make him stand up once more. 

“What are you doing? What do you think you are doing?”

Renjun was unable to talk. Choking on the tears he wanted to shed once more.

“I-I need you” Renjun actually wanted to say ‘I need you to let me go. You are scaring me’ but he couldn’t formulate the words correctly as his jaw trembled. His whole being was trembling.

“You need me?” Jeno sounded offended “Stop being a… omega” He had actually thought twice before saying that word.

_‘What?’_

Jeno released him, but it didn’t make him feel a little better.

“What did you-?”

“Stop acting as a needy omega. Control your hormones” 

_‘Ouch’_

“That you need me? Want me to scent you here? To calm you down as…?”

 _‘As you have done before? As you did days ago?’_ It… yes. Renjun admitted that… yes. He…thought that...

Jeno sighed, stopping the words on the tip of his tongue. Renjun was still kneeling on the floor and Jeno was standing in front of him. Such a scene. 

“What did you even think when you went to the dressing rooms? Look what you did. Just for what? What did you have to do there?”

_‘Went to see you… as the needy hormonal omega I am’_

Woah. 

That was…

They...

He…

_“Jeno can be the softest person ever, but by the end of the day… he is an alpha.”_

Renjun had always been made fun of for being short, for being dedicated, for being vulnerable. Renjun never cared since those traits were what made his omega more special. He had always seen them like that. He was short, and? He was delicate, and? He was vulnerable, and?

He was a fucking omega. 

He was unique in his own way.

A needy omega?

Was it wrong?

Was it wrong to need someone?

It was only if the asshole you need was Lee Jeno.

Hormonal?

A brainless alpha wanted to pick with a fight because he just lost a match. He wasn’t even a player of the team.

He got yelled at.

He got intimidated.

He got dragged around.

He… got enough.

Renjun raised, slowly. He stood up. The floor wasn’t a place for him.

He retained a hiss on his lips as he had scraped his knees falling on the floor of the parking lot.

His fucking pretty knees were scraped because the idiot alpha in front of him had pushed him as a puppet.

He dared to drag him as a doll around the place.

Renjun had been such a fool.

His nails sank on the skin on his palms. His body trembled, now he was furious.

No one dares to denigrate his omega.

No one.

His omega made him

His omega was his most cheered part for himself.

“I wanted a kiss” 

Jeno did not expect the confession. 

Renjun’s eyes didn’t express an emotion at all.

“My idiot omega wanted a kiss”

Jeno gulped as Renjun took a step closer to him. Jeno backed away. Renjun grinned at the action.

“Renjun, what are you…?”

“The needy hormonal omega wanted a kiss from an alpha” He wetted his lips with the tip of his tongue. Jeno saw the action.

_‘Who was needy now? Who got distracted by such a silly action?’_

“Was it wrong to look for a kiss? To need it?”

Silence. Renjun hold his gaze on Jeno. His heart was beating fast, enraged. Renjun took another step forward, this time Jeno remained still.

Renjun waited for Jeno to move.

Why did Jeno’s words affect him so much? That idiot in the dressing room had said worse things about him but… he was a stranger. He didn’t know him. He had been mad and that, but Jeno… Jeno knew him. Did he think about him as a _needy hormonal omega_ when Renjun had asked for help because he didn’t understand anything during the first weeks of school due to the language? Did he think about him as a _needy hormonal omega_ when he asked for his help when he wanted to cook for Doyoung but he wasn’t sure how to go to the market? Did he think about him as a _needy hormonal omega_ when he hugged him to sleep the other night as Renjun told that he in fact was missing his mom a lot?

Yes, he probably did.

Jeno was probably mad and said those words without really thinking about the meaning of them but...

Jeno raised his hand, trying to reach Renjun’s cheek. The cheek with an almost illegible 23 on it, smeared by the tears. Before he managed to touch him, Renjun turned his head, avoiding him. Rejecting him.

“Don’t dare to touch me” Jeno froze. Renjun closed his eyes “A needy omega as me is just a bother for you. Right? Don’t dare to touch me if you can’t please this _slick-brained_ needy _hormonal_ omega” Renjun took a step back, Jeno took a step forward.

“Don’t come close. Your scent is so... disgusting” He added. He was hurt and he wanted to hurt.

Jeno lost his words.

“Renjun!” Both turned at the call of his name. The Jung brother’s were standing meters away from them. Donghyuck waved his hands and rushed towards him, Jaehyun remained still.

“Jeno! What are you doing there?” Jaehyun said but didn't move.

Renjun’s legs were ready to rush towards his friend and be held by him, but his wrist was grabbed, once more.

“Renjun. Listen, I-” A dry slap was heard. Renjun slapped Jeno’s hand away.

He had had enough.

“I told you to not touch me”. And with that, Renjun rushed towards Donghyuck who had stopped, astonished by the slap, midway. “Please, don’t make anyone see me like this,” Renjun whispered in the ear of his friend.

Donghyuck heard Renjun’s voice crack, holding on him as he was holding on his life for it. Jeno tried to move, but both, he and Donghyuck, heard the soft sob that Renjun had been unable to hush.

“I hate him.” Donghyuck heard Renjun say in his ear before he tightened his arms on him.

Donghyuck did… as he thought was the best. He only wanted the best for Renjun. He truly did.

‘ _Get lost_ ’. It was the only thing he mouthed to Jeno. 

Jeno dropped his head and quickly turned around running far from there, although Jaehyun was calling for him.

As Jaehyun approached them, he understood what his brother tried to say with just one look.

‘Don’t say anything. Please’

Doyoung was told that Renjun got “emotional” seeing the match.

_“He is sad… He thought of how he had lost the chance to see many of your matches and felt like a bad brother”_

It had been Donghyuck’s lie. Doyoung almost teared up when he heard it.

Renjun spent the whole next week at the Jung’s household after that day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (+)  
> As the players start to come in, Renjun’s omega doesn’t feel right because their scents are too much for him (it was said when Johnny was cooking and asking Jaemin and Jeno to wash up, that the scent of alphas right after physical activity can cause confrontations). Renjun starts feeling scared, one of the members of the rival team starts asking Renjun in a hostile way what he is doing there. “Omegas shouldn't be here” Renjun is getting more scared at every second. Jaemin appears confronting the alpha and protecting Renjun. They almost got into a fight, the alpha was insulting Renjun. Jeno appears and tries to stop everything. He went mad because Renjun, unintentionally hit his head against the wall yelping in pain. But the alpha wants them to fight teasing Jeno with more insults towards Renjun  
> (-)  
> Go back to the chapter.
> 
> First of all, sorry but this thing is… long. School is killing me, so… sorry. 
> 
> Please, stay safe and healthy. 
> 
> Any comments or questions?  
> Fill me with love, please.
> 
> Renjun was afraid and unstable. Jeno wasn’t in a good state either, so... 
> 
> See you… in the next chapter. Wish me all the luck for that to come sooner. 
> 
> (Thanks for the last comments too. THANK YOU so much. You are so nice)
> 
> ● Next chapter ●
> 
> “Have you ever fucked an omega? I’ve done it and it’s something… wonderful. It feels so nice. So addicting. I understand why many got crazy about it" His nose tickled his neck. He was getting dizzy, drunk by the other's scent "Wanna try it with me? Wanna know how nice it feels to have a tight omega hole for you to enjoy? Wanna try to fuck me, Junnie?”   
> And how could Renjun say no to that? Well, he didn't.
> 
> Keep streaming!!! :)


End file.
